Your Guardian Angel
by Quinniebaby
Summary: Quinn's pregnancy affected more people than she thought. What happens when she finds herself staring down the barrel of a gun? Will someone be there to save her?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is my first story so please feel free to tell me if it's terrible and what not. I obviously do not own glee but I will be borrowing the characters. I was recently watching One Tree Hill so I got my inspiration from them. I'm using the same type of idea with the whole episode with jimmy but once we get past that its different lol. This starts off right after Finn found out Quinn and Puck were lying to him. And will go until regionals if you guys like it. _

"IM DONE WITH YOU, IM DONE WITH ALL OF YOU!" Finn yelled out of rage, kicking a chair on his way out.

His mind was running a mile a minute. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He just kept walking, punching lockers along the way, probably not the smartest move since he dented a few and he'll probably have to pay for that in the long run but as of right now he couldn't care less. He somehow ended up on in the auditorium. He slumped into the closet chair he could find, his legs have gone weak and he began to cry.

He cried out of rage

He cried out of betrayal

And most of all, He cried over love. "_I'll admit it, I love Quinn Fabray, and I always have. Hell I probably always will. Sure I had this weird crush on Rachel and I thought her body was smoking but I LOVED Quinn_." He thought to himself. At that he started to cry harder. He loved her, but he can't forgive her, not after what she's done, could he? "_That was supposed to be my baby, I loved it."_ And with that he stood up and starts walking to the stage. He just stood there, looking out into the audience, just as he did when he sang "**I'll Stand By You"**.

"_God I love that baby. But none of that matters now, its Pucks not mine. Puck, my best friend, hell my brother just got my girlfriend pregnant. I swear on my father's grave the next time I see that I kid I swear ill ki-"_

***bang*** the jock didn't get to finish that thought; he turned around wide eyed and confused. "_That couldn't be what I thought it was. A gun? Not in Lima, were in freaking Lima that kind of stuff doesn't happen here. _"He finds himself thinking about how Quinn getting pregnant was the first scandalous thing that ever happened in Lima.

He runs through the door and into the hallway just to see everyone in a panic. People were running for their lives, throwing books, pushing people; it was chaos. He follows the crowd outside, only to panic when he doesn't see any other glee kids. "_This can't be happening_" he thought to himself as terrible images began to rush into his head. He starts running through the crowd and finally sees a Mohawk, not exactly who he wanted to see but he'll take it. Thankfully once he gets close he notices he's with Rachel.

"Puck, Rachel what the hell is going on? Was that a gun?" the tall boy asks out of breath from running around.

"I don't know much more than you, I'm texting Kurt right now. He and all the glee kids are stuck in the choir room. Everyone's okay. "The diva explains. Rachel's eyes were watery; you could see she's worried. Just as Finn thought everything would be okay she says "but, no one can find Quinn. Puck and I were talking to her, but she asked us to leave her alone so we did. She's all alone in the hallways and it's all our fault." With that Rachel began to cry into Pucks Shoulder.

Finn's heart broke, his stomach sank. Quinn, his Quinn was alone, in the school with a shooter. He quickly takes out his phone and calls her, but nothing. It goes to voice mail. He drops his phone and starts to panic. He looked around the crowd, a moment that he was glad he was so tall. But no luck, he began to call her name but still, nothing. "_That's it, I'm not going to just stand here and let the love of my life get hu_rt." Ok sure he told her he's done with her but that's because he was mad. And with that, he ran into the school, leaving a confused Rachel and Puck calling his name.

**GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE**

"_What have I done? I ruined everything; I've hurt so many people. Finn, Puck and now all of glee is going to suffer_." Quinn thought to herself as she sat on the bench in an abandoned hallway. She knew no one goes down there so shed be able to be alone.

She sat there, alone and hear broken. "_He told me he's done with me. I wish I never cheated on him; he's the guy for me not Puck. This should be his kid_." And with that her hands gently went to her baby bump.

"Well well if it isn't Quinn Fabray" an unfamiliar voice called. The blonde looked up to see Jacob. _"God how I hate Jacob, because of him the school found out about her pregnancy way before they should have. Him and his stupid blog ruined everything_. "The cheerleader thought to herself as she felt her blood boiling.

"What do you want; Care to write another story about my life? I mean you already ruined it once but I guess you can try for round 2" She said with a sarcastic tone. When she gets mad you can tell because she turns back into the HBIC. (The Head Bitch in Charge)

"HA HA oh god you're so funny. But you seem to have the story all wrong. You ruined my life" Jacob replied. She raised her eyebrow confused. What was he talking about? Something was wrong, he seemed different it was kind of scaring her. "_What the hell? You're Quinn Fabray, get a hold of yourself you don't get scared._" He takes a step towards the blonde and continues talking

"By you getting knocked up I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to bribe Rachel into giving me a pair of her panties. But then Sue found out and made me run the story. Rachel never forgave me" He had a strange look in his eye. She knew this wasn't going to end well. She got up as quickly as her expanding stomach would allow her but was quickly stooped by a booming voice.

"STOP OR ILL SHOOT" She turned around. He had a gun, freaking Jacob had a gun. Her arms went instinctually to her stomach to protect her baby. This can't be happening.

"I wasn't finished" he says with a strange smile starting to form. He sounds so different, so wrathful. "What's wrong? Now you're worried? What no sarcastic remarks? HA well well look who isn't so strong after all." He said with a creepy tone. She could feel her eyes watering at that. He was going to kill her. It's official.

"As I was saying. I love Rachel Berry. And your pregnancy ruined my plan. And now I'll never have a chance with her. And I overheard Finn talking, well should I say yelling. It looks like he's done with you now which mean he's going to go with Rachel. I can't let that happen. So I'm going to break his heart, for good" He lifts the gun towards Quinn once again. At this point the tears are not being held back. She was beyond scared, she was terrified.

She opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. She swallowed the lump in her throat and finally got the courage to say something. "p-please. Don't shoot me. Think of the bab-"

"THAT BABYS WHAT GOT YOU HERE!" he pauses then smiles "Enjoy hell" and with that he pulls the trigger. A loud bang rang through the halls. She collapsed, just lying there holding on to her baby for dear life, closing her eyes from the sting that has gone through her entire body.

Jacob began walking closer and Quinn must've heard him because she looked up. He smiled down at the blonde, who was obviously in pain and in a split second that the smile turned to hate. He delivered a swift kick to Quinn's face but she didn't remove her arms from her baby to protect herself. He bent over to look her in the eye. "I'll make sure everyone else gets this message" the nerd whispers in her ear.

He stands up, and runs away. Leaving Quinn alone in the hallway. The hallway that was never used, and in that moment she wished she never picked there to hide out earlier. All she could do is lay there, listening to the chaos hoping someone would come to her rescue, unable to make a sound.

This is it; this was going to be the end of Quinn Fabray.

_Don't forget to review and give me advice! Even if the advice is "you suck stop writing" lol. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone calm down. Sit down and get away from the doors and windows" You could tell Mr. Shue was freaking out. He ran to all the windows and closed all the blinds in the choir room. The group was locked in there when the shooting started. He could tell everyone was nervous so was trying to keep his composure.

"Has anyone talked to Rachel, Puck, Finn or Quinn?" he asked looking around the room

"I talked to Rachel. She and Puck are outside, they were talking to Quinn earlier but she asked them to leave and now they don't know where she is. They're really worried." Kurt explained. He looked so lost; his hair was messy from hanging his head in his hands. And yet, for once the diva didn't care.

"Ok don't freak out well find her and it-"

"Wait, there's more." He interrupted "Finn came out and talked to them. He ran in to find her. He's out there too" and with that a tear escaped.

"We have to go find them! What if something happens?" Tina says without an ounce of hesitation.

"Yeah Mr. Shue a shooter aint got nothin' on us! He can't hurt us all" Mercedes chimed in. Mercedes knew she could kick some ass if she wanted. Everyone knew that from when she sang **"Bust Your Windows"** when she had a crush on Kurt. She's not afraid to take matters into her own hands.

"Yeah he could! Are you kidding? Listen I'm just as worried about Juno and Frankenstein as you are but there's a gun out there and I'm too pretty to die" Santana says bluntly, looking around the room and then sees an unfamiliar face. "Wait what the hell are you doing here?" Everyone turns to see Jacob sitting in the choir room.

"I was in the bathroom when the shot went off and I ran out in the hallway and got pushed in here by the crowd and at that point Mr. Shue locked the door and I got stuck here" Jacob said. No one knew what he had done, and now he gets to watch everyone worry about the girl. His lips began to curl in satisfaction.

"Ok well I'm glad you're safe Jacob" Mr. Shue says. Everyone rolls their eyes at that. They could care less about Jacob, they wanted their friends.

Mr. Shue begins to pace. "Has anyone tried to get a hold of Quinn or Finn?" he asked even though he probably already knows the answer.

"I called Quinn but when she ran out she left her purse here so I have it. There was a missed call from Finn but when I called back there was no answer." Santana says holding up the pregnant girl's phone. Mr. Shue lets out a deep sigh and sat down. Everyone sat in silence. That was until Brittany opened her big mouth.

"Maybe the gun was those ones they use in track, you know the ones that just make a loud noise?" she said with an open mind. You could tell she just wanted to make everything better. Santana simply walked over and hugged her girl and made gentle "shh" noises. Brittany buried her face into her shoulder and began to cry.

No one knew what was going on, and they were terrified. They felt guilty for not supporting the pregnant cheerio in her time of need. They regretted everything.

All of a sudden there was banging at the door. "SHIT WERE DEAD" Mercedes belted out. Everyone held their breath until they heard a familiar voice.

"Dude its Puck! Me and Berry need to get in, common let us in Mr. Shue." They heard from the door. The curly haired teacher hesitated but he could hear the panic in the badass's voice, so he walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it slightly and saw it was only them. He opens the door and they run in hugging their fellow glee clubbers.

"Thank god you guys are alright! Has Finn come here? We found out wh-"Rachel froze. The drama queen stopped and went wide eyed and pale in the face. She slowly backed away and Puck ran in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Puck screamed. He clenched his fists and started walking towards Jacob. Everyone looked at him, confused as to what's going on.

Mr. Shuequickly stands up and runs in front of Puck and puts his hands up telling him to stay calm.

"What's wrong Puck? You gunna beat me up? Throw me in a dumpster? I'd like to see you try" Jacob says. He pulls the gun out of his pocket and that devious grin starts to form once more as he raised it towards Puck. "I took care of your beloved baby mama, don't make me take care of you too"

"Oh shit" Santana says slowly.

In that moment everyone knew what had happened. Why Puck looked like he was going to punch Jacob and cry at the same time. Why Rachel looked as though she had just seen a ghost. And why Quinn cannot be found. They all knew, from this day on, nothing would ever be the same.

**GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE**

Just like that, it went silent. The chaos was over and the school was empty. Quinn was still lying on the ground in the same position. Hugging her baby as if it would magically make this all go away. She knew it wouldn't but she had nothing else to hope for.

She slowly gets up, using her arms to push up her torso, wincing the whole time. She looked down and the tears got worse. She could see the gunshot wound in thigh, just inches away from her hip. Jacob was obviously aiming for her stomach and luckily for her, he missed. Her baby blue dress was now stained red. She wipes away the tears from her eyes but her face reminds her of the swift kick she received just moments before. The black eye was already starting to form. She looked around and could tell no one was coming for her.

She finally gains the courage to try to stand up but my leg buckles from under her. She winces and tries her hardest not to scream. "_Shhh do this for your baby. Don't scream, he'll come back if you do"_ she bites her lip and decide that she needs to pull herself and slide across the floor. She slowly puts her arms in front of her and uses her arms and one good leg to slide.

Slowly she made my down the hallway, it felt like an eternity had gone by and she only made it halfway. She was exhausted. She was out of breath, her leg hurt and she realized there was no way I could make it outside. She laid down on her back, panting, trying to figure out what to do.

"_What the hell was I thinking leaving my purse back in the choir room and running to the complete opposite side of the building? What the hell am I going to do?" _She looked around and found the auditorium. "_There are a lot of chairs in there; I bet I could hide in one of the rows until the cops arrive" _

She slid herself into one of the rows, laid down and began to weep. She took off her cardigan and put it under her head. She can't do this, she was going to die. Her hands went back to her baby bump, and she felt a few kicks. "I'm sorry baby, if your mom wasn't such a bad person none of this would've happened. Please hang in there baby. Someone will come soon… I hope." She softly talked to her baby while rubbing her stomach. Those last words were hard to say. She couldn't promise anything, especially because she didn't believe it was going to be okay.

Then she heard it. The sound of the auditorium door opening and closing. She froze and listened to the footsteps slowly making their way towards her.

Its official, this was the end of Quinn Fabray.

**_Thank you all for the reviews! Hopefully this chapter doesn't let you down. I want to know what you guys want from this story so feel free to review and tell me what you think should happen and stuff like that. Thank you all again and keep reviewing! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I wanted to get at least a few chapters up before I go on this school trip this weekend. I leave tomorrow but hopefully they'll give me some time to update over the weekend. That is if they even have internet there lol. If not I will put one put Monday! I really like this chapter, I hope you guys agree. Enjoy!**_

Quinn held her breath as the footsteps grew louder. She could even notice the difference in the sound they made when they stopped walking on the tile in the back of the room, and switched to the carpet that lead down the aisles. The steps kept drawing nearer and nearer. All she could do is hope that if she remains still and quiet he'll leave.

"Quinn?" she heard from behind. She quickly rolled over in fetal position, and began screaming

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE OH GOD I DON'T WANNA DIE" she pleaded. She was trembling. She didn't want to die, she was too young and her baby didn't even get a chance to live yet.

"Shhh Quinn stop, please it's me. Please just look up common." She knew that voice, but it couldn't be. That voice belonged to her boyfr- well should she say ex-boyfriend. She then felt hands gently rubbing circles on the small of her back to calm her down. She looked up and she was right.

"Finn? Oh My God, you need to get out of here, Jacob has a gun! He's going to come back for me and he's looking for you please go!" She pleaded. She did this to herself but she wasn't going to let it happen to him

"Quinn stop, I'm not going anywhere okay? Where did he hurt you? "He noticed all of the blood that was covering Quinn's previously baby blue colored dress.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just cut myself that's all." She replied. She didn't want to worry him more than he already was.

"Let me be the judge of that." He may not be the smartest one but he knew that was a lie. She didn't protest, she knew she needed help so she just lay back, resting her head on her cardigan once again.

"Oh god" Finn said when he saw the wound in her thigh, while quickly removing his hoodie. "Quinn your losing a lot of blood so I'm going to use my hoodie to wrap it tight to try to stop the bleeding, ok?" the blonde simply nodded "This may hurt, so brace yourself and do not scream. If Jacobs really is looking for us we need to keep quiet"

The jock rolls his hoodie up like you do when you're about to whip a wet towel. (A skill he learned when he would make fun of the nerdy kids in gym class, he wasn't proud of that fact but hey, it was coming in handy) Finn knelt down next to Quinn's leg, slowly lifting it to place his jacket underneath. He starts to intertwine the sleeves together but pauses "Ok Quinn, are you ready?"

Quinn quickly grabs hold of one of the legs of the chair in the row and braces herself. Finn pulls the sleeves tight and Quinn immediately beings screaming though her closed mouth and her body thrusts forward. He wished he could make it stop, but he had to keep going. "One more time baby just hold on I need to finish" and he begins again. This time the blonde starts to cry.

"Please stop please" she begs, whimpering. She looked so vulnerable, a sight Finn has only seen one other time since he's known her. The day she announced she was pregnant.

"OK baby I'm done. Let's get you out of here"

"No, I can't. I can't walk" she replied panting from exhaustion.

"I can carry you. Common you can't just lay here. Your shot, Think about the baby!" he yells in a state of panic and confusion.

"No, we can't leave. He's out there in those halls and if he sees you or me hell shoot ok? Promise me you won't leave. We'll just wait here till the cops come"

Finn lets out a big sigh and nodded in defeat. He gets up and walks to the other side of Quinn. The jock removes the blonde's sweater and uses it to prop up her leg and then puts her head onto his lap, and begins running his fingers through her hair.

"How did you find me?"

"Remember last year when we skipped math because well I was going to fail and you wanted to cuddle because you had a fight with your dad and you were upset?" the blonde simply nodded in reply. "Well we went to that abandoned hallway, so when I couldn't find you anywhere I figured that's where you went to hide before. So I ran there and saw the trail of blood leading here so I followed it"

"Why'd you come looking for me? I don't deserve you" the pregnant girl said with a wave of guilt hitting her as she looked at the floor to avoid eye contact.

"Don't say that. Listen when we get out of here we'll talk about everything ok? Right now let's just worry about you and that baby. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts a lot, and I'm feeling a little weak but I think I'll make it. I am a cheerio after all" Quinn said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Finn looked just as scared as he did before.

"Finn? Can you do me a favor?" she blonde asks, with a look of desperation.

"Of course, anything"

"Could you sing to me? I know this sounds stupid but it will help me relax and I'll feel better"

Finn smiled and shook his head. He had to think, he needed the perfect song. Then it came to him, and he began to sing.

_**When I see your smile,**_

_**Tears run down my face**_

_**I can't replace.**_

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out,**_

_**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me,**_

_**I can be the one.**_

Quinn looked into Finn's eyes and could see the emotion in them. Finn grabbed her hand and kept singing

_**I will never let you fall.**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever.**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all.**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**_

Quinn couldn't help but cry. She loved Finn and he came to her rescue. He was her knight in shining armor. She could only hope that when this is all over, she'll be his princess.

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**_

_**And seasons are changing,**_

_**And waves are crashing,**_

_**And stars are falling all for us.**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one.**_

Quinn smiled up at the boy who was very into his singing. He smiled back and began to admire how, even with a black eye, and after going through hell, she still managed to be the most beautiful girl in the world.

_**I will never let you fall.**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever.**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all.**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**_

Finn was right, he picked the perfect song. He would do anything to protect her. "_I would go to heaven any day for_ _babe"_ he thought to himself.

_**'Cause you're my, you're my, my**_

_**My true love, my whole heart.**_

_**Please don't throw that away.**_

_**'Cause I'm here for you.**_

_**Please don't walk away and,**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay.**_

_**Stay.**_

Tears began to form in his eyes and Quinn noticed. She gave him a reassuring squeeze on his hand and he continued on with even more heart.

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be okay,**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

Quinn began to feel light headed but didn't want to worry Finn so he puts a bigger smile on her face and lets out a small cute laugh.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all,**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

As Finns song came to an end Quinn found herself getting extremely weak. She could feel the color draining from her face.

"Thank you. That was beautiful" The cheerleader says barely above a whisper. She gives Finn a faint smile and then begins to doze off.

"Quinn? QUINN no no no. Oh god, stay with me!" He says in a state of panic starting to shake her gently.

"I'm just so tired"

"I know baby I know but you can't sleep you have to stay awake ok? The police will be here any minute" Finn says reassuringly. "_Where the hell are those fucking cops? What are they doing? Taking a train for Christ sake?" _He thought to himself. The girl opened her eyes to see that Finn is clearly crying and she lifts up her arm to whip away the tear falling down his cheek.

"I'm…Sorry" was all she could manage to say before she went limp in his arms.

"Stay with me! Please baby I love you! Don't do this to me." But the blonde didn't move. She just laid there motionless.

"QUINN? Oh god this can't be happening!" He runs his hands through his hair in frustration and tries to calm himself down.

He manages to get up and look around. "_Common Finn think think! There has to be something in here that could save her. She can't die, she just can't." _He begins scouting the whole auditorium but there was nothing. It was hopeless.

"Shit" He mumbles under his breath.

He runs back to Quinn's side and kneels down next to her. He slips his arms under her, carefully avoiding her wound and picks her up bridal style.

"It's ok Quinn, I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you." He says and begins walking to the double doors leading into the hallway. He stands there for a second and takes a deep breath and exhales. "Here we go" and he turned around using his back to open the door and walked into the ghost town they call a school.

_**Please review. I want to thank all of the reviewers but I feel like not many people like the story. Please tell me what you think and what I should add or do with the story. I have a good surprise coming up in a few chapters so stick with it haha. The song is Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait but as promised here's another chapter! It's not my favorite but it's important, enjoy! Oh and I always forget to say this but I do not own glee. _

_**Meanwhile in the choir room...**_

"What the hell did you do to Quinn" Puck growled through his teeth. His jaw was clenched shut and you could see a vein bulging from his neck.

"Well let's just say she's indisposed at the moment." Jacob replied. That grin never left his face, he felt so empowered.

"I swear to god Jew-fro, if Quinn isn't ok I'll make sure you can never have kids." Santana yelled.

"I don't think you'll be doing anything. In fact, none of you will, seeing as though I'm the one with the gun" he replied. "Ok this is what's going to happen. You're all going to walk to that wall over there and sit against it. Now move." everyone remained still. They just exchanged looks with each other until they heard "I SAID MOVE".

Everyone quickly rose from their seats and ran to the other side of the room. They've never been scared of the nerd before, but they could tell he wasn't in the right state of mind.

Jacob walked over to Mercedes purse and dumped all of its contents onto the floor.

"OH HELL NO." she protested and started to get up but was quickly silenced as Jacob raised the gun and pointed it at her. "My bad, be quiet, got it" She said sitting back down.

Jacob took the bag and walked over to the club members and held it out. "Put your phone in here." And one by one they all did as they were told. When he got to Brittany he looked at her but she didn't move.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Give me your phone."

"I broke my phone, I had the razor and I tried to shave with it but the water made it break." Brittany said with all seriousness. He shook his head and continued down the line.

When he got to Puck he stopped and said "I don't know why I was so scared of you. I mean look at you. Your pathetic." and began to laugh as he walked backwards.

"Jacob, why are you doing this? I don't understand you were such a nice kid" Mr. Shue asked

The boy didn't even bother took look at the teacher. "Why? You wanna know why? Gee I don't know Mr. Shue why don't you ask Rachel. This is her fault after all." Everyone turned to the diva and she looked up from the spot on the floor that she was pretending was very interesting.

"Wh-what? Me? What did I do?" Rachel asked while pointing at her chest. Her eyes were wide; her lower jaw fell and stayed there.

The conversation was cut short by the sound of sirens pulling into the parking lot.

"Shit" Jacob mumbled and walked over the bag of phones. He pulled one out and dialed a 3 digit number. "If you want me to keep these hostages alive you will keep everyone out of this school. If I hear even a single noise from the hallway I will make sure someone pays for it. Is that understood?" There was a brief pause in the conversation. "Good, pleasure doing business with you" and he hung up the phone and threw it back into the bag.

"Now where were we?"

"You were saying I caused this? Which is completely false and I am offended by that accusation. I've done nothing but focus on my music career as well as try to broaden my intellectual horizons by "

"Ay dios mio!" Santana yelled throwing her arms into the air, while quickly ending the diva's rant "Put a sock in it Rupaul! I'm pretty sure he knows what he's talking about considering he's the one going crazy" Rachel did as she was told and shut up. Santana looked over at Jacob and said "What did she do?"

"What she did was break my heart. I love you Rachel, and you don't even notice me" he turns to her "I've done everything just to get to talk to you. I started writing a blog and began writing for the school paper so when you did shows I could interview you. And you still didn't care."

"Jacob, I don't know what to say." Rachel says with a wave of guilt hitting her.

"God dammit let me finish! When I found out about the Fabray baby I thought it would be the perfect time for me to get some panties. And then Sue threatened me and made me run the story and you never forgave me. Don't you see? It wasn't my fault. Yet you yelled at me, you made it seem as though I wanted this." His eyes started to water. Although he was mentally insane and was taking this overboard Rachel's heart couldn't help but ache for the troubled teen.

"I never wanted this! I wanted you; I wanted to have some sweet Berry lovin' but no. Everything was ruined. So I had to ruin Quinn's life just like she ruined mine. I took care of that slut and her bastard child."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT QUINN OR MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I-"

"You'll what? You won't do anything because if you do ill make sure to kill every single person in this room." Puck looked around and everyone was terrified. Santana and Brittany were hugging each other, the blondes arms were wrapped around Santana's waist and the Latina was protecting her as if she was her child. Artie was holding Tina's hand and she was seated slightly behind his wheelchair. Everyone else was sitting with their knees in front of their face, hugging their legs close to their chest, just staring at Puck to save them.

"You know what? Your half the reason that baby is here, so I guess I should kill you too shouldn't I?" he began to laugh as though he was an evil villain of some sort. "You made my life hell too. You're the reason I'm unpopular and girls like Rachel don't like me. So consider us even"

"Jacob you don't want to do that. I know this seems like the only way out now but it doesn't have to be. Don't do this. We could get you help" Mr. Shue begs.

"Oh like you understand what it's like to be me. You're the popular teacher who can sing and dance and all the girls think your good looking. You might as well be a member of the backstreet boys or something."

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"WHOS PHONE IS THAT" Jacob yelled pointing the gun at each individual member. He noticed that when he went to Tina she flinched. "YOU" He ran over to her and began yelling "WHO DID YOU CONTACT?"

"No one I swear" Tina said crying and pleading. Her arms flew over her head and put her head in between her legs. Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. The boys gone mad and it was all her fault.

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME. GOD DAMMIT TELL ME THE TRUTH" he got closer and she just wept more. Mike pulled her into his arms.

"Lay off dude she didn't do anything. If she did you would've seen it." He said.

***THUMP***

Everyone was too busy staring at Tina and Jacob to notice Rachel's eyes roll back and her fall to the floor. He looked over and saw Rachel unconscious.

"And down goes the diva…" Kurt mocked.

She was faced down and Mr. Shue got up from his spot on the other side of the wall but Jacob lifted then gun again. The teacher slowly lifted his arms and sat down in his rightful spot.

"What happened? Rachel? What's going on?" Jacob asks. He obviously cared about her; his eyes were filled with concern. Puck who was sitting next to her at the time was gently shaking the diva.

"I don't know man, she just passed out." Puck said. He reached out and put his fingers on her neck. "Shit she doesn't have a pulse. We need to get her out of here. She needs help."

"No, no way." He says. He couldn't let anyone outside that would ruin everything. He backed up and sat in a hair shaking his head. "I can't allow it"

"If you really care about her you'll let me take her outside. She needs medical help Jacob" Puck says.

"You have to do it! Look at her!" Mercedes adds. The whole club begins to add their own points and they start to cause a riot. The commotion became too much for him to bear and she snaps.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE SHUT UP! LET ME THINK". He screams at the top of his lungs. Everyone becomes silent, looking up at the boy who began panting and looks flustered. He stood up and began to pace. His hand went to his face and he began to rub it and they then made their way to the back of his neck. You could tell he wanted to let her go; he looked at everyone and sighed.

"Fine, but only you can go Puckerman. You'll take her outside and you won't make any stops. Is that understood?" The jock nodded and picked up Rachel in his arms.

Jacob walked up to the door, opened it but stopped them at the door. "No stops. If you do someone will pay, you don't want that kind of blood on your hands do you?" Puck shook his head and Jacob let them through and closed the door behind them.

"The rest of you are staying here. If you have a problem with it I can arrange something else. But I don't think you'll like it." No one even acknowledged that the boy said anything. They just kept staring blankly at the floor.

They stayed like that for 15 minutes until the heard the worst sound they could have possibly heard. A door close. They all knew it came from the hallway but that only meant trouble. Jacob's eyes grew large with rage and he flew out of the room dragging a chair with him. Once he was outside he took the chair and wedged it under the doorknob so no one could escape. He heard banging and screaming from the inside of the door. He turned around and looked both ways down the hall. He started walking and knew what he had to do.

Whoever was in the school was going to pay for their mistake. He was going to make sure of it.

_Don't forget to review! They seriously make my day. Also, tell me what you guys want to happen. Will Rachel be okay? Who's in the hallway? Etc. haha_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Glee or any of the character, blah blah blah lol enjoy!**_

Finn opens the door and sticks his head out. He needed to make sure the coast was clear so nothing could happen to him or Quinn. All he could see were the bare hallways that moments earlier were so full of life. Papers, binders, backpacks and much more had been abandoned and scattered across the floor. Once he was sure there was no one there he left the safety of the auditorium.

He only took a few steps before he heard the sound of the door close behind him and echo throughout the hallways. He froze and held his breath. "_Oh crap. Uhhhh ok don't freak out. No one heard that, it's ok" _he thought to himself although he didn't believe it. He tightened his grip on Quinn and pulled her closer and started speed walking through the halls to the main doors.

He was almost there; just one more hallway and he could get Quinn help. He couldn't help but smile. "We're almost there Quinn, don't give up on me now" he whispered into the blonde's ear.

He rounded the corner only to be stooped by Jacob.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the nerd asks, even though it was quite obvious what was going on.

"What does it look like? I'm getting Quinn out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see, that would destroy everything I'm trying to accomplish."

"What are you trying to accomplish exactly? Are you trying to prove you're a man or something so people stop saying your secretly a women?" Finn asked with his one sided smirk. He was clearly trying to make the nerd mad and it worked.

"How many times do I have to say this? IM A MAN! I'm doing this so I can get what are rightfully mine, respect and Rachel Berry."

"Rachel? What the hell?" he asked without even trying to hide the look of confusion on his face.

"Oh right you missed my speech. Long story short she broke my heart and then I heard Quinn break yours. I figured you'd move on to Rachel. I couldn't let that happen. So I took care of Quinn, well should I say I tried to take care of her, so your heart would be broken and you would never move on."

"Quinn didn't do anything to deserve this. I get that your heartbroken and all, but killing an innocent person will not make it any better. And what will Rachel think of you when you kill one of her friends?"

"I wouldn't consider Quinn and Rachel friends, more like enemies. So I'd be doing Rachel a favor. I'm going to ask you one more time. Put the girl down and walk away or die with her."

"Fine, kill us both. I'm not leaving her. Not only will you break Rachel's heart, you'll rot in jail for ever." Finn said while protectively bringing Quinn closer once more.

"I don't get it. Why would you die for her? She broke your heart. She cheated on you with your best friend." Jacob asked. He didn't understand why through everything that happened he still remained loyal.

"Because I'm in love. Quinn made a mistake, but everyone does. One mistake shouldn't define a person's life. Quinn is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. She's also smart, funny, a great athlete and singer. I still can't believe she chose a guy like me to be her boyfriend in the first place." Finn's eyes began to water and he looked at the girl in his arms. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her blonde hair was covering most of her left side. "I love her more than words can say. And if that means I have to die trying to save her I will."

"Wow, how romantic. Too bad this love story won't have a happy ending." Jacob replied and that same devious grin came across his face again. Finn closed his eyes and braced himself.

"STOP" he opened his eyes when he heard a voice other than Jacobs. He looks to his left and sees Rachel. She walks in front of the jock and turns to Jacob.

"Rachel? But you… you were unconscious. How are you here right now?" Jacob choked out with a look of confusion clear on his face.

"People seem to forget that I am a woman of many talents." She replied smiling.

_***Flashback***_

Puck was practically running to get the diva to safety once Jacob let them outside. "Noah you can st-" Puck was caught off guard and jumped, and dropped Rachel. "Ow" she said while sitting up and rubbing the back of her head.

"What the hell Berry? Were you faking it back there?" he asked with confusion. Bending over the girl and lifted the brunette to her feet,

"Yes, I am very versatile when it comes to my talents. I couldn't just sit there and let this happen. You need to get out of here Noah; I can handle this on my own." The diva said while turning on her heels and began power walking away.

_***End Flashback***_

"So you lied to me? I don't understand. Why would you do that to me? I was so worried about you." Jacob asked with his eyes beginning to water.

"I did what I had to Jacob. You being unreasonable and it was the only way to make you stop yelling at Tina. So I pretended to faint and then I "woke up" in the hallway so I could make sure nothing else would happen" she explained. She started to slowly walk to towards the nerd but he quickly put an end to it. He became stiff and pointed the gun at her. She put her arms up and stood still.

"Where's Puckerman? Where did he go?" he growled through his teeth.

"I made him leave. This was my fault and I wasn't going to risk another innocent life. He wasn't happy about it but I pretty much left him no choice so he had to comply"

"This is unbelievable; I can't believe this is happening." he said with pain obvious in his voice. His whole plan went to hell and he didn't know what to do. "I can't believe I'm saying this but you let me no choice. You are going to have to go down with your friends. You chose them not me, I can't live with that."

"You would do that to the woman you love?"

"The woman I loved is gone." He quickly replied as a tear escaped. "Goodbye Rachel."

He stood there, with his gun out in front of him. Rachel and Finn both closed their eyes.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger Puck jumped out of one of the classrooms and grabbed his arm and redirected the shot towards the ceiling. He took his elbow and lifted it into the air, and then swiftly brought it down onto Jacobs elbow. The boy let out an ear shattering scream and dropped the gun. The jock pushed him to the ground and straddled over the kid. Once he had the boy under control he began punching his face. The nerd was way too scrawny and weak to have a chance to win. Puck just kept delivering punches to his face. Jacob became motionless, but Puck didn't stop. He had gone mad.

"NOAH STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH! PUCK!" Rachel pleaded pulling the jocks shirt back but it was useless. He was too strong and was losing it. Blood was now covering the nerds face. His glasses were cracked and laying on the floor next to him.

"PUCK STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" the diva pleaded once more. Out of breath the jock stopped. He tried to stand up but he stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. He turned to his friends.

"What? I gotta protect my boy and baby mama. It was self-defense "he said with a smile.

"Finn go get Quinn some help, we'll stay here with Jacob" Rachel said. Finn nodded and quickly left the building.

Once outside he was swarmed by a mob of people. Friends, cops, doctors, news casters, everyone was there. The EMT's brought over a stretcher and he laid Quinn down. They quickly began walking towards the ambulance in the parking lot.

"You have to help her please, she's pregnant" He begged.

"How far along is she? How long has she been unconscious? Is there anyone else injured?" The Shorter EMT asked. He began unwrapping Finn's sweatshirt from her leg and he shook his head and tied it tight once more.

"Around 4-5 months, and it's been about 30 minutes. The only other injured person is the shooter, he tried to shoot me and this other girl, but my friend protected us and they got into a fight and he got beat up. He's inside in the main hallway. Oh and he locked a lot of people in the choir room"

"Ok, thank you son. You did a great job" the taller EMT said while resting a hand on his shoulder. They wheeled Quinn away leaving Finn alone for the first time.

They lifted Quinn into the ambulance and they were about to close the doors when Finn screamed "WAIT! I want to come with you"

"Are you family?" the EMT asked. Finn stood there for a second, thinking of what to do. He couldn't just leave her. He needed to be there for her.

"I'm the father" he said. It wasn't a lie; to him that little girl was his. The taller EMT waved him into the ambulance and he didn't protest. He quickly got in and the EMT began to work on Quinn. The blonde was so pale and cold. They hooked her up to so many machines and they were moving so fast Finn couldn't keep up. All he could do was sit there and hold her hand while gently whispering "It's okay baby, everything's going to be ok. Hang in there."

"She lost a lot of blood, set up an IV." The taller EMT said to the shorter one.

***BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* **he looked up at the screen to see a monitor displaying a flat line.

"We've got a full cardiac arrest."

_**I am seriously blown away by all the reviews. Thank you guys so much it means a lot to me! I really hope you guys liked this chapter and keep the reviews coming! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own glee or any of the characters.**_

The ambulance raced into the parking lot and screeched to a stop. The doors flew open and they removed Quinn from the back. They ran her through the halls of the hospital with Finn quickly in tow, but it eventually became the end of the line. They pushed her through a set of double doors that read "Authorized Personal Only" leaving Finn behind in the waiting room. Finn slumped into a chair, rested his head in his hands and sobbed.

After about 10 minutes he looked down at his stained red hands and decided he needed to freshen up. He walked through the halls and found a bathroom. Once he finished washing his hands and face he looked at his reflection. He looked as though he went through hell and back. His shirt was stained red from where Quinn's leg was resting moments before and his eyes were bloodshot from crying so much. He shook his head and went back to his seat. He picked his seat so he could focus on the set of double doors so there's no chance he could miss the doctor coming out.

Twenty minutes went by and a pack of glee clubbers ran into the waiting room.

"I'm so sorry, we tried to get here sooner but we were being interrogated by the cops." Rachel said while quickly pulling Finn into a short hug.

"Have you heard anything? How is she? How's the baby?" Puck asked. His eyes were full of concern and his hand was extremely bruised and cut from the brawl that happened earlier.

"No one has told me anything. They said they would come get me as soon as they know anything but so far nothing." Finn said with a pool of water starting to form in his eyes once more.

"How are you holding up?" Mr. Shue asked. Finn couldn't respond he just broke down and the teacher pulled the Jock into a hug. Finn buried his head into the crease of his shoulder and neck and let it all out. After a few minutes he pulled away.

"I'm going to get everyone something to eat and drink. Just relax and take it easy ok? Puck let's get your hand check out too" the teacher said while patting Pucks back. They walked down the hallway and everyone else sat down huddled around Finn.

"Don't worry, Q can handle anything that's thrown her way. She'll be okay, she has to be." Santana said while slowly getting quieter as she spoke. She was nervous, everyone was. She was so nervous that she didn't even bother calling Finn a name.

"Ye-Yeah, We are ta-talking about Quinn after all." Tina added while rubbing Finn's shoulder. He rested a hand on top of hers and gave her a faint smile.

"If you guys don't mind I'm going to get some air I'll be right back" Finn said while standing up so no one could tell him otherwise. He walked outside and sat on a bench. He was watching everyone around him. To his right there was an old woman was being wheeled by what looked like her son towards the car. She was smiling and he was laughing. To his left there was a mother and son holding hands, as if they were supporting each other for what looked like was terrible news. He couldn't help but sigh and lower his head into his hands once more.

"Hey, want some company?" Mr. Shue asked holding 2 coffees. Finn didn't say anything, but the teacher took the liberty of sitting down anyway. He handed the boy one of the coffees. "Everyone told me you were out here. I brought you some coffee, it may be a long night and you'll need your energy." The boy remained silent. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just want her to be okay. I want to tell her that I love her and I want to work out our problems. It's just not fair. One moment we're in love, then the next I'm mad and tell her I don't want anything to do with her and now I don't know if she's even alive. It's not fair." A tear escaped from his face and he took a sip of his coffee

"I know, it's not. But no matter what happens we will all be there for you. You won't have to do this alone." Finn finally looked up from the spot on the floor he was focusing on and smiled at the teacher. "Come on, let's wait with everyone else." He said while patting Finn's shoulder. They both stood up and walked back into the waiting room.

It was now 1 in the morning, Finn turned around to look at his obviously exhausted glee club. Brittany was fast asleep on Santana's shoulder. Mercedes and Kurt were fighting to keep their eyes open. Mr. Shue was talking to his wife. Rachel was rubbing small circles on Pucks back while he finally broke down. He turned back to the double doors and didn't take his eyes off them again. "_It's been two hours! How long does this take. Why aren't they telling me anything?"_ He asked himself.

"Hey." Rachel said shyly and quietly. He didn't respond. He was too occupied with his thoughts to listen to her.

"I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry about this. I know I may not have brought the gun but i was the match that started the fire and I don't know how I am ever going to make this up to everyone but I will because-"

"Rachel" Finn interrupted and Rachel froze mid-sentence. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything, don't ever think like that. Ok?" The brunette nodded. "But I do need a favor. I need you to go to sectionals tomorrow. Obviously Quinn and I cannot join you but when she recovers, if she recovers, she's going to need glee. I already called a buddy from the football team. It took a lot of convincing but he and his girlfriend are going to perform with you guys as long as you promise never mention it to everyone. Puck can sing the male lead. So I need you and everyone to go home and rest, ill text you if I hear anything. Ok?"

"Of course Finn. I'll call you in the morning. Are you sure you're going to be ok alone?" Finn nodded and the Brunette hugged him and walked away.

Finn remained there for an hour until the moment finally arrived; the doctor came out of infamous double doors. Finn practically flew out of his seat and sprinted to the doctor.

"How is she?"

"She's stable, but unconscious. She lost a lot of blood which is why she had the cardiac arrest on the way over here. We managed to get her heart rate back up and gave her transfusions but we still need to keep a close eye on her for the next couple of hours because they are critical. As for her leg, the bullet was wedged in a very hard place to reach which is why the surgery took so long. She also suffered from a small concussion, either from one of her falls or from the trauma she received in her face. The baby is also stable but she is still at a high risk of miscarrying. When she wakes up she is going to need a place to stay that will have someone watching her 24 hours a day because she will need to stay on bed rest for 2 days. If her strength goes up she may be able to go to school but she will need to be in a wheelchair and then she will need to get right back in bed. Do you know where her parents are?"

"They abandoned her. She has been living with me lately."

"Are you able to fulfill her needs?" The doctor asked lifting an eyebrow. Finn looked at the floor. He knew he couldn't provide that. He had school and glee and his mom worked at the hospital on the other side of town.

"I can make it work. That's no problem. Can I see her?" The doctor explained that she wasn't awake but and it could be a while before she wakes up. They walked down a long hallway before they reached her room. He entered and couldn't help but feel his heart stop at the sight of his girlfriend.

She was pale and lifeless. Her leg was hanging from what looked like a giant sling that was coming off of a giant metal pole that was hovering over her bed. He walked over and sat in the chair on her right. He grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed it. He looked at her and used his other hand to ever so gently move the hair away from her face to reveal her now very noticeable black eye.

"Hey babe it's me. If you can hear me right now, I want you to know that I love you. I made a mistake yelling at you and I want to be with you forever. Just wake up and let's be in love again. Come on Quinn; just move a finger or something. Let me know your still with me." He begged. But she didn't move. She laid their motionless. He tightened the grip he had on her hand and just stared at her.

He stayed like that all night. Until he couldn't possibly keep his eyes open for another moment so he left himself drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Quinn eyes began to flutter open but the light blinded her and she quickly closed them again. She felt as though she was hit by a truck. Her head was pounding. The pain she felt from her leg was like nothing she ever felt before and she couldn't help but wince as she tried to shift in her bed. She tried to open her eyes once more, taking it more slowly this time to avoid the blinding light. She couldn't even open her right eye all the way because of how swollen it was. Once her eyes were open she looked down at her leg that was suspended upwards. She went to lift up her arm to remove the hair that was hanging in front of her face but there was something entangled in her fingers.<p>

She looked over and saw Finn fast asleep in the chair next to her. His arm was rested on the railing on her bed and his forehead was on this arm. She could tell he never went home; he was still wearing the blood covered shirt from the day before. She squeezed his hand and you could see his head quickly shoot up. He seemed groggy but he smiled and straightened up.

"Hey baby" he said with the biggest smile on his face. It was defiantly the happiest she's ever seen him. He bent over and removed the hair that she was going to fix. It was like he read her mind.

She tried to speak but nothing came out, and she made a face of pain. "Shhh, hold on." He reached over with his free hand and grabbed a cup of water that was beside him. He brought the cup to Quinn's lips and she thankfully took a few sips before flopping back onto the pillow.

"Wh-what happened?" the blonde asked with a raspy voice. It was obvious she went through a lot. Not only did she look exhausted but she sounded like it too.

"You were shot in the leg by Jacob. You crawled your way into the auditorium and I found you there. You lost a lot of blood so I had to carry you to safety." Quinn looked at him with tired eyes until they grew large with worry and her open hand flew to her stomach and she shot up.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She takes after her mother, she's a fighter" Finn said while moving his free hand and placing it on his girlfriends. She slowly slumped back into the bed and Finn didn't miss the wince that covered her face as she lowered herself down slowly.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head and leg hurt but I'm alright. Was anyone else hurt?"

"Rachel and I almost got shot but Puck came out of nowhere and kicked the crap out of Jacob. He broke his hand and he's in a cast but other than that everything's fine. It was pretty badass actually"

She hesitated before she asked.

"Does this mean we're okay?" She asked looking down at their hands.

"Yeah, we have a lot to talk about and a lot of problems to work out. But this whole thing made me realize how much I need you in my life Quinn. I love you, and please don't scare me like this ever again." She smiled and he bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I love you so much." They remained quiet for a few minutes. Quinn was resting her eyes and trying to block out the pain. Finn was slowly stroking Quinn's hair and rubbing small circles on her hand.

"Omg Sectionals?" She said while quickly opening her eyes.

"We made it work don't worry. I had a buddy from the football team and his girlfriend take our spot but don't worry it will be waiting for you when you're ready. They actually won. Not bad huh?"

Quinn smiled and nodded. She tried to move around and get comfortable but it was useless. The bed was rock solid.

"Can we go home? I don't like it here." she said with her eye lids becoming heavy and should could feel her energy draining from her body. She didn't get why though considering she's been asleep for over a day.

"We have to stay here tonight. And you will need to be on bed rest for at least 2 days with someone watching you at all hours. Which means you can't stay at my house. You know how my mom works a lot of hours and that I have glee and school, and I've missed so much that I can't afford to miss another day. So I arranged for you to live somewhere else until you're able to move around without needing supervision."

"Where?" she asked. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath.

"Rachel's"

She couldn't help but laugh as much as the pain would allow her; she calmed down and looked at the boy who was very serious.

"Oh dear god…"

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews again! Now that Quinn lived will her life be simple and happy? You'll have to keep reading to find out! I'll update soon =]**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own glee_**

"Finn you can't be serious! I can't live with Manhands! Quinn was starting to panic at this point. She couldn't live with Rachel! Her social status was already low because of the baby and now if she lives with Rupaul she will never be on top.

"Don't call her that! She saved you're life yesterday!" Finn snapped. That got to her, he was right I mean I guess she should be grateful. "One of her dads works from home so there will always be someone to take care of you. It's the only place you can go Quinn. We really have no other choice. I know you guys aren't exactly friends but it's that or you stay here." Finn explained.

Quinn sighed in defeat. She did not way to stay in this dump any longer than she had too. The walls were bare, the sheets were itchy, the mattress felt like a rock, and above all the TV was in black and white. What TV is black and white now-a-days!

"Did she even agree to this? Do her dads even know? Why would she take in her bully to live in her house?"

"Yeah, I called her last night before I got to see you. She is actually very excited about it. She said something about a musical sleepover"

Quinn rolled her eyes big time when she heard that. "_This can't be happening. A musical night with Berry. Why couldn't Jacob just finish the job" _She thought

"Are you sure I didn't like die and go to hell at this point? Is this my punishment for failing to maintain my abstinence? Eternal life with Berry watching musicals…. Sounds pretty hellish to me" she said while sulking and crossing her arms.

"Oh so now your gunna pout huh?" Finn asked playing around. Quinn simply looked away and made a small humph noise in reply. "Well then I guess I could make it up to you" he said smiling. He walked up to the brown paper bag on the chair across the room and pulled out a BLT. Her eyes immediately light up.

"Now were talking!" Quinn said with a huge smile while holding both hands out waiting for it anxiously.

"Nuh Uh!" Finn said shaking his finger at her. "You have to promise me you will be civil in the Berry household. You will try to make it work. Besides I'll pretty much be there whenever I have free time anyway. Deal?" he asked. You could see the cheerio trying to think up a plan. Her eyes squinted, and her left eyebrow rose slightly. But there was no use.

"Well played… Fine just give me my sandwich" Finn laughed and handed her the food. Once she devoured the sandwich, she fell asleep with the plate still on her stomach. He cleaned up and let her rest. Tomorrow was a big day. The day the blonde and diva live together, and he knew she was going to need all the energy she could get.

* * *

><p>The following day in the late afternoon Quinn was cleared to leave, although she had to basically sell her soul in order to do so. She couldn't get up unless it was to use the bathroom without someone hovering over her. She had to sit there, for almost a week straight, doing absolutely nothing. Finn wheeled her to the car and they began their journey to the Berry household.<p>

"I still can't believe your making me do this. If I promise not to get up can I live with you?" Quinn pleaded. She was dreading living with Rachel. He reached out and held her hand trying to calm her down.

"Quinn you almost died. You are going to listen to the doctor said and do nothing. It's the only way you and the baby will get better." He replied. She sighed and started rubbing small circles around her swollen belly. Even if she didn't want to do this for herself she had to do it for her baby.

"Well this is it." Finn said while pulling into the driveway. Seeing the house made the horror set in. The musicals, the gold stars everywhere, the rants, the oh god there was a never ending list!

"I changed my mind I want to stay at the hospital" Quinn said while sounding slightly desperate. Finn laughed and walked to her door, but when he tried to open it she locked the door.

"Quinn open the door."

"NO" She yelled. He sighed and took his keys out of his pocket and hit the unlock button, but she quickly hit the lock back down. This happened two or three times before Finn lost it.

"Dammit Quinn! Grow up and get out of the damn car!"

"NO!" Finn tried one more time but Quinn had fast reflexes and hit the lock once more. He quickly ran to the other side of the car to open the driver side passenger door. Quinn tried to turn back to stop him and lock that door but between her stomach and leg she just couldn't do it. He opened the door and reached around and opened the driver's door. Once at that door he put on child lock and rolling down the window, this meant Quinn couldn't put the window back up. He walked to Quinn's side and went through the window to open the door.

"Get out"

"No"

"Fine" He was pissed at this point and he wasn't going to deal with this any longer. He reached in and picked Quinn up. She quickly grabbed onto the head rest of the car.

"FINN PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT GOING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! PLEASE NO!" She was screaming at this point but it was useless. He was too strong he pulled her away from the car and he carried her up the Berry's door. They didn't even have to knock, Rachel Flung the door open so fast Quinn could've sworn it was going to fall off its hinges.

"Hello! I'm so glad you're here! And guessing by that lovely performance you put on out there you are too! Please come in!" Rachel said while stepping aside and used her arm to direct them into the building. They entered the house and Quinn couldn't help but notice it wasn't anything like she was expecting. It wasn't covered in gold stars or anything. It was a normal home, family pictures, the smell of a home cooked meal. It was completely normal. Rachel was talking about god knows what but the blonde was too focused on scoping out her new home to listen to her. They made their way up the stairs.

"That's my room. This is the bathroom, and your room is right here." She opened the door to see a beautiful lavender room. She noticed that all of her stuff was already there. Finn set Quinn down on the bed and used one of the hundred pillows on the bed to prop her leg up. Every time he lifted her leg she got a shooting pain that traveled throughout her whole body. She couldn't help but wince and Rachel's face when pale with guilt.

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of unpacking for you. I figured it would give you more time to relax" Rachel said looking scared as too what Quinn's reaction will be.

"Thank you. You have a beautiful home. I'm quite surprised actually, not a gold star in sight. "

"You haven't seen my room yet… its covered" Both girls laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all… maybe.

"I have to head out. Have fun and I'll call u later okay?" Finn asked. Quinn nodded and Finn leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She was so mad he left her alone with the girl so fast, but she knew she would have to be alone with her eventually.

The girls look at each other for a few moments, both were unsure about what to say. Quinn began looking around and tapping her finger on her expanding stomach. Rachel finally decided to break the silence.

"Are you hungry? Daddy is made some lasagna, but if you would prefer I could cook something else. I can make you something organic for the baby, or maybe you are having a craving? Pickles and ice cream isn't that what you preg-"

"Rupaul! If we're going to live together you cannot ramble every waking moment!" Quinn hissed. She could tell Rachel was hurt by her comment. Being called names at school was one thing but in her home it was different, it was more painful. Quinn face softened and she continued

"You are already doing too much by letting me stay here; you do not need to cook for me. I can cook for myself. Just point me to the kitchen." She said while swinging her good leg onto the edge of the bed and began leaning to grab her crutches. She was stopped by Rachel running in front of her.

"No, you are on strict bed rest for the next 2 days. No moving unless it is necessary. Got it? If you agree maybe I can get Daddy to allow you to go to school but no promises." Quinn hated being so helpless. She nodded in defeat and lay back down. "Good, now if you'll excuse me for a moment I am going to bring you up some food." Rachel left the room and returned rather quickly and was panting.

"Jesus Berry, did you run or something?" Quinn said while giggling.

"Yes, I thought you would've gone against your word and walk or something. Here, it's vegetarian lasagna and a glass of milk. Normally I would've asked what you would have liked to drink but the baby needs its calcium and so do you." She said while placing the try on the bed.

"Thank you Rachel." The blonde was stuffing her face but stopped when she saw the brunette staring at her out of the corner of her eye. "What?" she asked while being slightly self-conscious. She began trying to find what residue may have been left to cause Rachel to stare at her.

"You called me Rachel." She said with a smile. Quinn blushed and kept eating.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn asked looking serious

"Sure, ask away."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I have been nothing but terrible to you and yet you let me into your home. I just don't understand why you or your dads would want me here, I feel like I'm imposing and I can't even pull my own weight around here by doing chores or something because I'm stuck in this stupid bed. Not that your bed is stupid or anything but I meant the fact that I can-"

"Quinn, if I'm not allowed to ramble neither can you." She said while laughing. Quinn blushed yet again and looked down at her food. "You are not imposing. Finn asked me to take you in and I wanted nothing more to help. My dads are happy that you are here, and they were more than willing to look past our history to help you. They have agreed to meet you tomorrow so we don't overwhelm you on the first night. We would be too much to handle at once, but we all wanted nothing more than to help you in your time of need. After all, none of this would be happening if it wasn't for me. I told Finn about the father, I broke Jacobs's heart. It's all my fault." Her eyes watered and Quinn motioned for her to sit on the side of her bed. Rachel did what she was told but didn't make eye contact with the blonde.

"No one blames you Rachel. What Jacob did was his own doing and I'm the one who lied to FInn. You did nothing wrong." She pulled the diva into a hug. Once they finished the diva laughed.

"I never thought I would ever see this side of Quinn Fabray the head cheerleader."

"Well don't get used to it! And don't ruin what's left of my rep. If you do I'll have to kill you!" she said while pointing a finger at Rachel and squinting playfully. The girl laughed and put up her arms in surrender. Quinn let out a huge yawn and killed the fun moment,

"I know it's only 9 but I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired." She said with a look of embarrassment. Rachel nodded and left the room.

Quinn was fixing her bed, covering herself with blankets and such when she heard rustling from the hallway. She looked up to see Rachel stumbling into the room and nearly get crushed by the mattress she was pulling.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said hysterical laughing. The sight of the petite girl trying to carry a mattress was way too funny for her to handle. Her arms were clutching her abdominal, she was laughing so hard it hurt.

"Well my job description said 24 hour care so I am spending the night here" she said panting and looking at her mattress. She threw a sheet over it, laid down and stole one of Quinn's blankets and got comfortable.

"Rachel that's ridiculous! I'm not going to get up scouts honor, now go sleep in your own room."

"No use in arguing with me Quinn. Now do me a favor and hit the lights will you? You need to rest"

"Fine, but don't try to make a move on me for anything"

Rachel sighed and rolled over. "Go to sleep Quinn"

She did as she was told and turned the lights off. She laid there and couldn't help but think about how much her life has changed. She went from the head cheerio to the pregnant Gleek living with Rachel Berry. Before she knew it, it was 12:30. She hated when she did that but she couldn't turn her mind off.

"Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade" Was that what she thought it was? She leaned over as much as she could to see Rachel talking… wait no singing in her sleep to show tunes softly but still audible. Quinn rolled over and threw a pillow over her head to blow the noise but it was useless.

It was going to be a long few weeks.

**_Hope you all liked this chapter! i was thinking about adding Quinn and Jacob going to court soon, what do you guys think? And dont forget to review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys! Sorry this took so long but I made this chapter longer to make up for it. I do not own glee_ _and enjoy!_**

It was around 4 o'clock when Quinn finally fell asleep. Between her leg hurting, the baby kicking and Rachel singing show tunes all night it was nearly impossible to fall asleep. Rachel decided to take a personal day from school so she could spend the day with the blonde so she wasn't alone with her daddy. The only problem was she's been waiting for Quinn to wake up for hours now. She made her breakfast which had gone cold, and it was now 12:30 and the brunette lost all patience. She began storming upstairs but was stopped by her daddy.

"Rachel I said don't wake her up!" the man said sternly giving her a look.

"But daddy, it's practically lunch time and she needs to eat something for the baby. And she needs to do her physical therapy and she needs to take her medicine. I would fail at my job of being her caregiver if I don't wake her up." Rachel pleaded. She was so bored. Her daddy won't let her sing because it will wake Quinn up; she can't work out because the music will wake her up. What's there left to do?

"Nice try. She needs all the rest she can get, so leave her be. I must say I am very excited to meet her though. From what you told me she seems like a fine young women, well… kinda" he said with a small laugh.

"Daddy! You can't say things like that what if she hears you!" Rachel said with a horrified look on her face

"Relax baby, I know. She is very fragile right now and I will be nothing but nice to her. Ok? Now why don't you make her something to eat? That way when she does wake up it will be ready."

"Fine" she said while pouting. She went to the fridge in search of something to make when her phone rang. She looked and saw Quinn's name light up across the screen. A huge smile sprawled across her face and she sprinted up the stairs.

"Good morning!" she said to a very tired looking Quinn. "How did you sleep?"

"Ok I guess. Did you know you sing in your sleep?" the blonde asked while rubbing her eyes. The brunette turned bright red and looked at the floor.

"No I didn't. I'm sorry if I kept you up. I haven't had many sleepovers so no one ever told me before." Quinn didn't know what to say, she knew that was her fault but how do you apologize for being the reason someone doesn't have friends. She opened her mouth to talk but lucky for her Rachel continued "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat. Daddy is very excited to meet you too."

"Something to eat sounds amazing but Rachel um I kind of need to use the bathroom." She said looking very embarrassed but managed to make a small smile.

"Oh right!" She ran to the cheerios crutches and handed them to the girl. She grabbed onto Quinn "Easy, take it slow ok? No need to hurt yourself." Quinn groaned and winced as Rachel helped her onto her feet. She slowly started crutching to the bathroom with Rachel holding her hands out behind her in case she slips. Once they made it she entered and to her surprise so did Rachel. She stopped and looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Um, can I help you?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. She hinted that she wanted the girl to leave with a small nod of the head towards the door but the diva stood her ground

"Listen I'm not going to look at you or anything I just want to mak-"

"No, no way in hell are you coming in with me. I can't make my own food, I can't walk by myself, at least let me go to the bathroom in peace. If I need you I'll call you and you can come in okay? Now please move" Rachel had no choice but to obey.

She left closing the door behind her but she placed her ear on the door to make sure she didn't miss anything. Quinn was in there for a very long time and she was beginning to worry but the door suddenly flew open and she stood up quickly and looked embarrassed.

"Did you just listen to me pee?" She looked at the brunette and raised her eyebrow again.

"No" She replied way too quickly

"But you were just-"

"I did not listen to you pee Quinn! I listened to make sure you didn't fall, there's a difference" She replied while holding her head high. "Now common you need to lay down this is too much time on your feet." And she pointed the way back to the room.

Once she got Quinn settled in she ran downstairs to talk to daddy and get food.

"Quinn is awake" she said while opening the fridge.

"I figured by the way you sprinted upstairs. Can I meet her now?" he asked while helping her cook

"Only if you behave. That means no sarcastic comments, no sly remarks, and no name calling. Is that understood?" She said while pointing the knife she was using to cut the veggies up with at him

"Yes master." He said while bowing down to her. Rachel laughed and walked to get Quinn a cup of milk "Oh and Rachel?" she turned to her dad "Does that mean talking about your love for Finn is off limits?" he asked with a smirk. She opened her mouth in shock and threw the orange that was next to her at him. He started hysterical laughing and followed the diva upstairs.

"Quinn, this is my Daddy Leroy but you can just call him Daddy, Daddy this is Quinn"

"Nice to meet you sir. You have a lovely home, thank you so much for letting me stay here for a while." Quinn replied holding her hand out for a handshake but the man proceeded to hug the girl! It caught her off guard and she didn't know what to do. She wasn't used to there being so much love in one household.

"Please call my Daddy, and WE have a lovely home. This is your house too now and you can stay as long as you'd like" He said while putting his hand onto her leg to make her feel more comfortable. You could tell she was nervous about meeting him. "So Rachel tells me you are a great singer, and you're also a cheerleader?"

"Cheerio actually, Mrs. Sylvester gets mad if we say were cheerleaders it's too "Ordinary" for her. But yes I am, but Rachel here is the one who is the great singer, she's the reason why glee club is so good."

"She gets that from me" He said with a proud smile turning to his daughter

"Daddy don't lie, you sound like a dying cat" Rachel replied rolling her eyes. The man made a small gasping noise and lifted his hand to his chest as if his heart broke

"Ouch that hurt! One of your sweaters will pay for this!" he yelled while running out of the room into Rachel's.

"NO DADDY! DON'T DO IT! PUT THAT DOWN THIS INSTANT" She yelled running after him.

Quinn couldn't stop laughing. Rachel's daddy was like a big kid. She heard them fighting from the room next door and she admired what Rachel had; a loving family, who would do anything for her. She couldn't help but miss her family. As much as her dad and mom hurt her she loved them. She found herself lost reminiscing on old family memories when Rachel came back.

"Quinn?" the brunette asked snapping the blonde back to reality. She didn't even notice she was crying until now, she whipped her eyes and turned to Rachel.

"Your daddy is very nice. Funny too" She said trying to change the subject and she put a huge fake smile on her face. Rachel walked over and sat beside Quinn.

"It's okay to miss your parents Quinn" She said bluntly.

"No its not! They threw me out, they don't care about me why should I care about them?" she said while the tears started flowing freely.

"Because you love them. You're a better person than they are. And if they can't accept you in your time of need they don't deserve you." Rachel said while pulling Quinn into a hug and let her cry into her shoulder. Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door and they both looked up

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" A very confused Finn asked from the doorway.

"Not at all, I was just about to go on the elliptical." Rachel replied while practically running out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked. Did he just see his girlfriend crying on her enemy's shoulder?

"Seeing Rachel and her dad so close made me a little emotional that's all. Hormones" she said while pointing to her stomach. He smiled and nodded and sat on the bed next to her.

"Oh, well I brought you something." He said while lifting up a perfectly wrapped box. It was beautiful, white wrapping paper with pink polka dots and a silver bow on top. She smiled and ripped the box from the boy's hands. Once she opened it she saw it was a picture frame with her favorite picture of the two of them in it and another small box. The picture was from the first football game they won. Her arms are around his neck and they look so happy. She then moved onto the smaller box; she opened it to see the most beautiful white gold heart necklace in it.

"Oh my god Finn! It's beautiful!" They boy took it from her hands and put it on her neck.

"I saw that on the day of the shooting your cross necklace broke so I thought maybe you'd like this one. Brittany helped me pick it out, well she wanted to get you a duck but this was her second favorite. And I got the picture so you can think of me while you're here and to show that I still love you. Do you like it?" he asked with that one sided smirk he always does. You could tell he was proud of himself.

"I LOVE It" she replied while pulling the boy into a huge kiss. When they pulled away he saw tears rolling down her face again. He laughed and used his thumb to whip them away.

"Ugh damn hormones" she said while laughing "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I had Spanish and told Mr. Shue told me I could visit you instead if I wanted. He wants me to check on you before glee everyday so I can tell everyone how you are. They're all worried."

"Well why don't I go there myself? I'm so bored in this bed and I haven't even been here for over 24 hours yet. I Swear a feel fine and I'll just stay in the wheelchair."

"Not a chance babe. I'm not risking you getting hurt because you're bored" he lay down next to her and sighed "I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it."

She leaned up on her elbows and looked at him "What?"

"Well 2 things actually. One, my mom said you can't live with us. She said it will put too much pressure on us rebuilding or relationship or something like that. And she kind of um… wants us to work out the whole baby thing first. So your gunna have to stay here for a while"

"Oh, ok" was all Quinn said but she was thinking much worse "_is he kidding? He said this was going to be for a week or two! Oh great now I get to deal with the Mary freaking Poppins all the damn time! No wonder he bought me a necklace he wanted to get on my good side before he freaking drops a bomb on me!"_

"And the cops called me today. They thought you may take this news better if I told you but um I don't really know how to say this… Your trial against Jacob is next week."

"NO, NO WAY THAT'S TOO SOON!" Quinn sat up at this point and was about to jump out of her skin "I can't see him yet Finn. What if he tries to hurt me again or the baby!"

"He won't hurt you I promise. I'll be right there next to you, and I'll protect you." He pulled Quinn back down and she sobbed into his shoulder. She was so scared and he could tell. She was shaking a little and he knew this was going to be too much for the blonde to handle but there was nothing he could do. She had to go to court no matter what.

* * *

><p>Quinn fell asleep in Finns arms from crying so much. She was barely awake for an hour and yet she went back to sleep. She couldn't help but feel pathetic when she woke up to Rachel and both of her dads standing at the foot of her bed.<p>

"Quinn? Quinn honey you have to eat" Daddy said gently shaking the blondes good leg

"Mmmm" she said while slowly sitting up. "I'm sorry I didn't realize I went to sleep. You must be the other Mr. Berry. Nice to meet you."

"Please call me dad" He said bluntly. He seemed much more serious than Daddy but still was very nice. "If you don't mind I thought maybe we could all join you for dinner up here. Maybe have some bonding time?"

"Sure that sounds great" She said with a smile.

The fathers sat in folding chairs with folding tables in front of them and the girls shared Quinn's bed. They had pointless chit chat and they discussed things such as musicals, school and much more. But when it got to politics the arguments got really heated. Who would've guessed that Quinn was so smart? I guess because she was a Cheerio people would assume she was stupid or something

"No we can't have universal health care! The increase in taxes would cripple our lower class, maybe even the middle class!" She said waving her arms for emphasis

"Dad I think that's enough for tonight" Rachel said. She was so bored and could care less about politics

"I agree, Quinn I must say no one has even been able to hold their own against him in an argument. I am rather impressed you are extremely intelligent" Rachel's other dad chimed in.

"My dad and I would watch the news all the time. I guess I picked up a few things over the years"

"Well I'm just glad there's someone in this household that can have an educated conversation! Leroy is so childish and Rachel, well she knows how to sing and that's about it. Have a good night girls well see you tomorrow." Everyone continued to say goodnight and then Rachel and Quinn were left alone again.

"So would you like to watch a movie?" Rachel asked

"Depends, is it a musical?" Quinn asked even though she knew the answer

"Well I would like it to be, but because this is your room I guess you can have final say. What genre would you like to watch?"

"Horror" Quinn said bluntly. Rachel's eyes opened wide

"Oh…. Well I guess that's okay. Um alright" She said while walking around aimlessly

"Rachel berry are you scared?" Quinn said obviously trying to tease and annoy the girl

"Not at all! I do not get scared from red corn syrup and special effects. That would be extremely childish of me" She said while putting the dvd for Amityville horror in and took her place on Quinn's bed.

It only took 20 minutes before Rachel was scared out of her mind and began hiding behind a pillow, 30 minutes before she let out small gasps and 40 before she let out a full force scream.

"AHHHH OK I GIVE UP I CANT WATCH THIS!" she said while taking the blanket that was over her head like a hood to protect her from being attacked and throwing it on top of the TV to make it stop. Quinn couldn't control herself, she was laughing uncontrollably

"This isn't funny Quinn. That man killed his whole family, the dog included! What kind of sick person would do that, and why do you enjoy it." Quinn didn't even reply she was just laughing and grasping for air. "Oh ha ha like you weren't scared before" She said folding her arms and sulking slightly.

"Oh come on Rachel you know it's funny." She said while touching the girls arm but she pulled away and began being her normal drama queen self. "You're really going to be mad at me? Rachel I was just kidd-OH" She was cut short and her hands flew to her stomach and she closed her eyes in pain.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is it the baby? DADDY!" Rachel was losing it she was so worried and she knelt on her knees right next to Quinn ready to jump at any moment.

"Calm down. She just kicked really hard that's all." Quinn said rubbing her stomach. Rachel let out a small side but never stopped staring at the girl's stomach. "Would you like to feel?"

The brunette nodded and hesitantly put her hand out. Quinn grabbed a hold of it and placed it on her stomach. They remained there for a few seconds and then Rachel felt it. She flew to her feet and was standing next to the bed.

"OH MY GOD I FELT IT! That's incredible! What does it feel like? Does it hurt? Of course it does, you were in pain like 5 seconds ago." Rachel was rambling but she couldn't help it. That was the most incredible thing ever and she was so glad the blonde shared it with her. She never took her eyes off of her stomach, she was mesmerized

"Honestly I can't explain it, but it's really weird feeling. And yes sometimes it does hurt if she kicks me really hard or like in a kidney or something but it usually doesn't." Quinn said lying back onto the pillow. "Rachel can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" she said sitting down trying to settle down from her high moments before.

"Do you hate your mom for giving you up?"

"No but she didn't really give me up. My dads made her a surrogate so it's like I was never hers to begin with. But I do wish I knew her, I mean I know who she is but I haven't talked to her yet. Why do you ask?"

"No reason" Quinn said flatly.

"Is this about your daughter?" Rachel asked without even trying to avoid making her upset. The blonde didn't even say anything; she gave a small nod, so small you could've missed it if you weren't looking hard enough

"You have time to decide Quinn. If you give her up shell be with a great family who will love her but if you decide to keep her you'll have a great support system. Take your time and think it through." Quinn started tearing again. Damn Hormones.

"Hey look at me" Rachel said while turning Quinn to face her. The cheerio looked so sad, a sight that used to be so rare, and yet now so common. "Whatever you decide, me and everyone will support you. You won't be alone. "

Quinn nodded and began crying. "Thank you Rachel but if you don't mind I think I'm going to go to sleep now."

Quinn rolled over and put her hands on her stomach, something she has been doing a lot lately. She knew Rachel was still watching her but she couldn't control herself. She broke down and cried into her pillow. All of a sudden she felt the bed shifting and the brunettes arms wrapped around the blonde. The diva whispered gentle shhing noises and tried to calm her down but did not succeed. Quinn continued to cry until she fell asleep.

**_So i posted this but then realized I had to fix a lot so I'm re-posting it haha. Next chapter is going to be a big one, Quinn returns to school and day one of the trial! Please continue to review, they legit make my day. and to the anonymous reviewer who said my point of view was off i hope i fixed this chapter to your liking.  
><em>**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the wait everyone! This is my last week of classes so my professors decided to have EVERYTHING due at the same time so I was swamped. Also it may be a while before the next update because I have finals next week but I promise I'll do my best! Well here you go, enjoy and I do not own glee. **_

* * *

><p>Life at the Berry household was pretty boring. Every day had the same routine; wake up, eat breakfast, do homework so Quinn don't fall behind, have lunch, Finn visits, have dinner, watch a movie. Quinn was beginning to go stir crazy! Even though the doctor said she could return to school already, Rachel and her dads thought otherwise. It was a Friday when she got the OK to go back to school but Rachel said "Returning for one day would be careless Quinn. No need to push yourself and risk getting hurt." And of course her over protective boyfriend agreed.<p>

But the day has finally arrived! Today was the day she would return to school and glee! She woke up a half hour before her alarm but she knew if she got up Rachel would tell her she needs her rest and force her to go back to bed so she just stared at the clock with anticipation. She could barely contain her excitement.

6:15…..6:20….6:25….BEEP BEEP BEEP. Quinn practically flew out of the bed, grabbed her crutches and went to the bathroom to get ready. She put on her favorite lavender shirt and the last pair of jeans that fit her; her baby bump was covered very well so she didn't even need a sweater with it. She clipped her hair to the side and used a curling iron to make small, gentle waves. Once she finished the blonde opened the door to see Rachel in the doorway.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Quinn?"

"Yes Rachel I'm sure" she said while rolling her eyes. She must have been asked that question 100 times within the last 24 hours. She crutched away and sat on her bed. She tried to reach over to grab her flats but her stomach and leg wouldn't allow it. "Um Rachel could you please?"

Rachel nodded and put the shoe on her foot. "You can't even put your own shoe on, how can you handle this? I'm just worried that you're going to overdo it. Plus you have the trial tonight"

"Relax Berry, I'm not going to do anything besides sit in my wheelchair. What's the difference if I sit here or there? Now common I don't want to be late."

The car ride there was silent. Daddy drove with Quinn was in the passenger seat and Rachel was in the backseat keeping a close eye on the blonde. She was scared returning to school would be too much for the blonde and she would get hurt. Rachel began to think of Quinn as family ever since she's been in the house. She has always wanted a sibling and having Quinn around kind of filled that void. The car pulled into the parking lot in the back of the school, which is where the only handicap entrance was. They said their goodbyes and Rachel wheeled Quinn towards school.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see this place again" The blonde said as she looked around the hallway.

"You say that now, talk to me after you actually go to class. You'll remember why you hate this place" Rachel said with a chuckle. They turned the corner to see Finn talking to Puck. Finn should be mad at the kid but since he kind of saved their lives he decided to put it behind them.

"Excuse me, have you seen my boyfriend? He's the size of a tree, not the brightest, can't dance, and he seems to think he can sing" Quinn teased. Finn turned around with that dumb look on his face, which quickly changed to ecstasy

"What are you doing here?" He leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on her lips

"MY TURN!" Puck said pushing Finn aside, closed his eyes, and pushed his lips out waiting for the kiss but it never came. Instead he received a swift kick to nuts from Quinn's good leg. He cuffed his family jewels, squealed and fell on his side. He looked up to see Finn and Quinn exchanging a high five and laughing hysterically.

"Nice one Q" Santana said and pulled the blonde into a hug, followed by Brittany.

The whole glee club must have found out about Quinn's return because soon enough they were all there. She hugged everyone and they wheeled her to the choir room.

"We re-really missed you" Tina said

"Yeah, I can't believe I have another wheelchair buddy" Artie added while being wheeled next to her.

"_Wheelchair buddy? Who the hall says that… leave it to Artie to be the corniest man alive" _Quinn thought while laughing a little

"Cool it captain cripple! We need Q to walk as soon as possible; we can't have 2 people in wheelchairs if we want to win regionals" Santana snapped

"S stop that was rude! Artie I would be honored to be your wheelchair buddy" Quinn said with a smile. Artie smiled back and they finally made it to the choir room.

"Guys your late! Come in take a seat" Mr. Shue says while writing the word truth on the board. He turned around to see the blonde and he ran to her and pulled her into a huge hug. "Quinn I didn't know you were coming back today, how are you feeling? It's so good to see you!"

Quinn loved how much Mr. Shue cared about her and the other kids. He was more of a father to her than her own dad and it meant the world to her. "I'm good, just glad to be back."

"Glad to have you back" he said while walking back to the board. He underlined the word and began to teach "Truth, one of the hardest things to say, but one of the most important things too. So for this week's assignment I want you all to think of a song that speaks the truth, and sing it to someone in this room. A song that says something you have wanted to tell someone but could never find the right words. We have all gone through a hard time these past two weeks, and I feel as though the truth will set us free from our past."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rachel asked. Quinn's face was pale and she was rubbing her stomach, something Rachel has caught her doing a lot lately. She looked as though she had just seen a ghost and Rachel knew it was because the part shooting happened because she lied about the baby's father and she probably felt even more guilty now that there was a lesson being taught about it.

"Yes Rachel I do. I think it will be good to get things off our chest"

"Mr. Shue I have a song" Puck said surprising everyone. Mr. Shue pointed to the floor and Puck grabbed his guitar. "So um after everything that happened lately I realized how lucky I am, and that someday I won't be here with you guys anymore and it really got to me. So since my hand finally healed and this song fits perfectly with the lesson I thought I'd try it out."

Weekends are for the warriors  
>All those late nights walkin' through front doors at daybreak<br>Raise all of the glasses high  
>This one's to all of us sittin' around here on Friday night<p>

I remember eighteen hated Mondays  
>And sittin' and starin' at the clock dyin' to get away<br>Don't look back and have no regrets  
>We only got two days and time won't wait for us<p>

I couldn't ask for a better place to be

This can't last forever  
>Raise a glass together<br>Doesn't get much better  
>No better than<p>

This can't last forever  
>Raise a glass together<br>Doesn't get much better  
>No better than this<p>

Throughout the song everyone was cheering and singing along. Even Quinn who was very mad at him couldn't help but join in the fun. Once the song came to an end everyone cheered, patted him on the back and rewarded him.

"Truth is Glee means a lot to me, and I never want it to end. This is the time of our lives, it doesnt get any better than this. But if you tell anyone I swear ill deny it and you will pay" Puck said.

"That was great Puck! It's going to be hard to compete against that! Everyone better start thinking!" Mr. Shue said while patting the jocks shoulder.

The rest of the day was pretty boring for Quinn. Classes were nothing special, just the same old stuff. Although she was in a wheelchair the whole day she was exhausted. She would never admit it to Rachel, but she was right. School and the trail were going to be too much to handle in one day but it was too late now. As soon as they got to the house Rachel forced Quinn to lay down on the couch and went to go her a snack (a healthy snack is the key to a healthy baby) but when she returned she found Quinn fast asleep. She smiled took the blanket from the nearby chair and covered her new friend and went upstairs.

"Rach, is that you?" Dad yelled from his study. She walked in and he smiled

"How'd it go? Where's Quinn?"

"She fell asleep on the couch as soon as she sat down. I don't think anything special happened I think she was just tired from all the excitement. I'm worried about her daddy, this trial is going to be so tough" She admitted

"It may be tough, but she's tougher. Look at everything she has gone through and she acts as though it was nothing."

"That's what I'm worried about. She pretends nothing hurts her but I know it does. She just won't let anyone help her."

"All you can do is be there for her. I however am more worried about you. Are you going to be okay with seeing Jacob?" he asked.

Rachel never really thought about it before. She was about to go see the kid that tried to kill her friends because he had a crush on her. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering" Dad said quickly dropping the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Quinn?" Daddy was gently shaking the young girl trying to wake her up "Quinn sweetheart you need to wake up." She eyes began flutter open and she let out a big yawn and he couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was being. Although she was a young women and she was about to have a baby of her own (if she decides to keep it) he couldn't help but see her inner child.<p>

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I feel asleep. What time is it?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"4, you have an hour before your trial so let's get that baby of yours something to eat huh?"

"Oh thank god I'm starving" she said while accepting the hand he held out to help her up. They made their way to the kitchen to see Rachel dancing in front of the stove. Daddy ran behind her and began to mock her and Quinn couldn't stop laughing. Rachel must've heard because she turned around and daddy immediately froze and began looking around as if nothing happened.

"Quinn nice of you to finally join us. I told you school would be too much"

"Nonsense, I was just resting up for the trial that's all. I need to be on my A game. Now where's my food I'm starving"

"I think you forgot to say something…."

"Now?"

"No, try again…"

"Jesus Berry what is this 20 questions all I want is some food"

"Please Quinn I meant please. Would it kill you to be polite once and a while?"

"Oh in that case, Please Rachel can I have some of that delightful food you have oh so kindly made for me?" Quinn asked folding her hands and asked in a mocking tone

"Oh real nice. Fine take your food." Rachel said throwing her food at the blonde and stormed out of the room

"Geez what's her problem?" Quinn said while taking a bite of chicken parmesan.

"She won't admit it to you but she's really nervous about how you're going to handle the trial. Take it easy on her she's just looking out for you" Daddy said while beginning the dishes

"Oh, I'll talk to her tonight."

* * *

><p>After dinner Finn came by so he could go to the trial with Quinn and the Berry family. Finn wheeled her into the court house and the reality of what was about to happen set in. As soon as they entered a tall handsome man ran to Quinn side and held out his hand.<p>

"Good evening Miss. Fabray. My names Ryan McNulty I will be representing you tonight. Do you have any questions? Your case should be pretty short. The amount of evidence proving our case will make this a relativity painless process."

"What exactly will I be doing today? I mean I know I have to be here but no one really told me what I will be doing" Quinn asked. Finn never let go of his girlfriend's hand so he could feel her tense up so he gave her a reassuring squeeze to show her that he will be there for her.

"All you need to do is give your statement. Finn and Rachel have already agreed to give theirs so they will go first and then you will go third. I will ask you questions regarding what happened that day and you will just need to reply truthfully. Can you handle that?" he asked. She nodded in reply.

But then she saw him, the boy who almost killed her. Jacob walked in with his orange jump suit and his hands cuffed behind his back. He smiled and her stomach churned and she immediately went to protect her baby. Maybe she couldn't do this after all but she swallowed the lump in his throat and knew what she had to do.

"All rise for the honorable Judge White" The bailiff cried out. Quinn put her good foot on the floor and began to lift herself up but Mr. McNulty pushed her back down and looked down at her shaking her head. She was confused but she did as she was told.

"Please be seated." Judge White cried out. She was an older woman, very small in stature and seemed very frail. "The case of Quinn Fabray vs. Jacob Israel in attempted murder may now come to order. Mr. McNulty your opening statement please"

The handsome man stood up and walked in front of the table and turned towards the jury. "Thank you your honor. Ladies and gentlemen and the jury, on December 8th my client was having a normal school day. That was until her and her boyfriend entered a fight and she took refuge in an unused hallway. It was there that the defendant used this gun (he held up a gun in a plastic evidence bag) and shot my client in attempt to end not only her life, but the life of her unborn child. What kind of person would shoot an innocent _pregnant _(he emphasized that last part) girl you may ask? A troubled teen named Jacob Israel that's who. So ladies and gentleman you will hear the stories of not only Miss. Fabray, but two other witnesses who experienced the terror firsthand that tragic evening. Thank you" He finished up his statement and took his seat besides Quinn.

"Mr. Robbins your statement please" Judge White said and the scrawny man nodded and thanked the judge. Quinn didn't listen to a word the name said because as soon as he stood up she saw Jacob staring at her and she froze. Those cold eyes were like daggers going through her soul and she was losing it. He smiled at her, the same smile that formed right before he shot her. She got so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the Mr. McNulty call Finn up to the witness stand, she saw him sit down and she was brought back to reality.

"Finn Hudson, could you please describe your relationship with Miss. Fabray."

"She's my girlfriend"

"But you are not the father of her baby, is that correct?" He asked and Quinn couldn't help but wonder why the hell he would bring that up.

"No, I'm not"

"Who is?"

"Noah Puckerman, my best friend. She told me it was mine for a while and I found out that she was lying the day of the shooting. That's what the fight was about and why she went to the hallway and I left the school"

"And yet you went back into the school when you heard the gunshot, why?"

"I love her, I needed to tell her i didn't care if I wasn't the biological father, and I wanted to be with her. So I ran in after her." He smiled at her and she had tears in her eyes.

"And what did you see when you entered the building?"

"Well it was completely empty, it was like a ghost town you know? When I couldn't find her I remembered that whenever one of us was having a bad day and needed an escape we would hide out in that hallway to get away from it all and when I got there I saw a trail of blood leading the auditorium so I followed it and found her. She was covered in blood and she was a wreck."

"What did you do when you found her?"

"I used my jacket to stop the bleeding and tried to get her to leave but she refused. She was scared he was still out there so we talked about everything until she wanted me to um…. Sing to her"

"Sing?"

"Yeah, were in the glee club which is like show choir and he said it would calm her down so I did it. But once the song ended she went unconscious so I picked her up and carried her through the hallways and that's when he found us"

"Could you specify who "he" is? Is he in this room?"

Finn pointed to the nerdy kid who was looking at the floor and said "Him, Jacob Israel. He threatened to shoot me but then Rachel came out of nowhere and delayed him long enough until Puc- I mean Noah came to our rescue and fought him to the ground so we could escape."

"Would you say that Jacob's intention was to kill Miss. Fabray?"

"I object! Your honor he's provoking the witness!" Mr. Robbins said while jumping to his feet

"Overruled… Please answer the question" she said while looking down on the tall teen.

"Yes, he said something along the lines of "she was the reason his life was the way it was so he was going to get rid of her it would break my heart like she broke his""

"Thank you son. No further questions your honor." Mr. McNulty said while sitting back in his rightful seat.

"Mr. Robbins" Judge White said while pointing to the floor.

"Mr. Hudson, You are captain of the football team is that correct?" Finn nodded and mumbled a small yes. "Would you say that you and your friends from the team have done your fair share of bullying to my client?"

"Yes sir. Before Glee I was a bit of a bully. I am not proud of that but I changed and I don't really bother anyone anymore."

"But in the past you made my clients life a living hell. Did you ever think of the harm you were causing him mentally and physically?"

"No, I guess I didn't. Not until I started to be bullied for being a part of glee club which is why I stopped"

"But the damaged was already done to my client. For years you tortured him. You threw him into dumpsters, threw slushies at him, threw him into lockers, called him names such as "Jew-fro" and you all said he was secretly a woman. These types of things could cause a young man to lose it and become mentally unstable"

"Are you saying I caused this? Because if that were the case why didn't he come after me?" Finn asked in confusion. After all he really wasn't that bright so it wasn't a surprise when he couldn't keep up.

"What I am saying son, is that when you and your friends tortured my client, day in and day out, you caused him to make a rash decision to make you feel the same way you make him feel. By breaking your heart"

"I never tried killed anyone. Quinn didn't do anything to deserve what he had done and me bullying him doesn't excuse it either"

"You may not have tried to shoot him, but you tried to break him from the inside. You made him lose his mind and have a lapse in judgment. You and your friends caused this. Did you ever think of the harm your actions would cause? HAVE YOU?" Mr. Robbins screamed in Finns face.

"No"

"I'm sorry i didn't catch that. could you repeat that louder so the jury could hear?"

"NO OK I HAVNT. I was terrible to him. Look Jacob I'm sorry for the way I treated you. But you were just as mean to people as i was but you didn't do it to their face. You did it from the safety of your computer. You blogged about it and put it on the internet. So you are just as guilty of bullying people as I am."

Mr. Robbins sighed and rubbed his head. "No further questions your honor." And took his seat next to Jacob.

"Thank you Mr. Hudson you may step down." He nodded and returned to the audience. "Mr. McNulty your next witness please"

"I call Rachel Berry to the stand." Everyone turned around but she was nowhere in sight. They waitied a few moment and then his eyes filled with horror. He turned to Quinn and whispered. "Pretend you're having stomach pains…. Now"

"Ouch… oh god" Quinn said while her hands flew to her stomach and she winced in pain.

"Miss Fabray are you alright?" Judge White asked with a look of concern

"I- I don't know." She said with a shaky voice.

"Court will take a 10 minute recess. Miss. Fabray please take it easy and if the pain continues let me know." The small women said while leaving the room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Finn said while running to Quinn sides

"I'm fine I was just pretending, why did I have to do that?" the blonde asked looking at her lawyer in confusion.

"I don't know where Rachel is. Without her we have no case. So you needed to buy us some time. Ok here's the plan, everyone split up. We need to find her immediately. Quinn you look in the ladies room. Finn run through the hallways incase she's hiding somewhere, ill check outside." He said while and they all parted ways.

Quinn didn't know what happened to Rachel, but when she found her she was going to kick her ass.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well what did you guys think? Part 1 of the trial is complete, and it turns out writing a court case is harder than it seems haha. Also what songs do you think would go good with Mr. Shue's lesson? I have a few ideas in mind but as you guys know I love your opinions. So PLEASE continue to review. Love you guys!<strong>_

**_OH and the song Puck sang is called Weekend Warriors by A Change Of Pace  
><em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a reminder that I do not own glee! Also this chapter was very hard to write so I'm sorry if it was not up to par with the other chapters haha. anyway enjoy!  
><strong>

Quinn wheeled herself as fast as she possibly could (she wasn't in the best of shape since she quit the cheerios) through the halls of the courthouse looking for Rachel. Without her they were screwed, it was the Jacobs word against hers. The bully vs. the victim. Their past wasn't a pleasant one, Quinn, her boyfriend, the cheerios and the baby's father all tortured that boy to no end. Rachel was their secret weapon and she needed to find her.

Out of breath she finally found the bathroom, she used her good foot to kick the door open and wheeled herself inside. The soft muffled sound of gasps and sniffles quickly stopped and Quinn knew she had found her.

"Rachel?" Quinn softly asked but there was no response. She wheeled herself to the first stall and pushed it open but Rachel wasn't inside. She continued down the line of stalls until she reached the second to last one, it was locked and wouldn't open so she knew that's where the diva was hiding. "Rachel I know you're in there, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, go away" Rachel shot back and the sniffling continued.

"I know your lying berry, open the door and let's talk"

"Go away Quinn"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. In case you forgot were kinda in the middle of a court case. And you are supposed to be on the stand right now. Now open this door and let's talk." Quinn softly begged and she put her head on the stall door to try to hear what she was doing. Slowly the door opened up and she saw the diva. Her eyes were bright red, her mascara was all over, and her hair was no longer perfect.

"I can't do it." Rachel said barely above a whisper. She never made eye contact either; she just stared at her nails, and picked at her fingers.

"What can't you do?" Quinn said raising an eye brow.

"I can't confront him. The second I saw him, flashbacks of that day came back. I almost got you killed. I almost got the glee club killed because I was too much full of myself to realize the kid was hurting…. Because of me" Rachel began to cry more and buried her head in her hands.

Quinn got up from her chair and slowly lowered herself on the floor (which was not an easy task). She wrapped her arms around her roommate and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You didn't do anything wrong Rachel, how many times do I have to say that? What Jacob did was wrong and his own doing. How long have you been scared to see him?"

"Since the day you told me about the trial"

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have hel-"

Rachel quickly pulled away and started shaking her head. "No, see this is why I didn't tell you. I am your caretaker, not the other way around. You have enough to worry about. A baby, your leg, your relationship, a trial, school, it's too much and I shouldn't add to it just because I'm too scared to do the simple task of saying what happened."

"You don't have to do anything alone. Friendship works both ways you know? And yes I do have a lot on my plate but your helping me get through it so let me help you. And I promise that Jacob can't hurt you again. He can't hurt any of us, that is if you do this trail. By hiding and refusing to give your statement you're going to let him win. He will go free and he can do whatever he wants. I know this is going to be hard; it is for all of us. But we have to do it…." She reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Together"

"Were friends?"

"Jesus berry. My whole pep talk and that's really all you heard?" Quinn could help but chuckle and Rachel joined in. "Yes, were friends." She said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze and smiling

"Thanks Quinn, that means a lot to me. You really think I can handle this?"

"Are you kidding? Your Rachel Freaking Berry. You can do anything! Now come on, were already late." Rachel nodded and lifted the blonde into her chair (she was lighter than you think considering she's pregnant and all). The diva pushed her through the courthouse at an extremely fast pace and they busted through the doors.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Fabray and Berry" Judge White said with a sarcastic and annoyed tone

"I'm sorry your honor. Rachel here was helping me calm down and the cramps finally stopped. I feel much better now." Rachel looked at her with confused and concerned eyes and Quinn whispered "Long story I'll explain later"

"Very good, are you feeling up to continuing the case today?" Judge White asked and Quinn nodded "Very well then. Ms. Berry could you please take your seat at the witness stand."

Rachel did what she was told and took her rightful spot. Within moments Mr. McNulty started questioning the girl.

"You seem to be upset, are you okay? If you don't mind, would you mind sharing why you're so upset?"

"This is all just really overwhelming that's all." Rachel said bluntly

"What is?"

"Seeing Jacob again. Last time I saw him was…. Well the shooting."

"What exactly did you see that day?"

"Noah and I snuck past security and went to the choir room as soon as we overheard who the shooter was. We needed to make sure the glee club was alright. And when we got there, he was there"

"By "he" do you mean Jacob?"

Rachel looked over and saw the nerd smiling at her and she got extremely nauseous. She looked at the floor and nodded

"What was he doing exactly?"

"He was just standing there. No one knew what he had done so he besides me and Noah, who is kind of a hot head, so he charged at him out of rage but Mr. Shue stopped him."

"Mr. Shue?"

"The Glee Club teacher, that's when Jacob took out the gun and threatened us all. He told us to sit against the wall, took all of our phones and he said if any of us moved he'd kill us"

"But according to the police statement and Finn's testimony, you and this Noah kid saved their lives in the hallway. How did you get out of the room?

"I fainted, well I pretended too. And Noah convinced him to let him take me to safety. I waited out until the perfect moment and made my move. But I assure you I had no idea Noah stayed either. I told him to leave the grounds immediately but he didn't comply."

"I see. Did Jacob ever say why he was doing this? What is motivation was?"

"He said..." she began to tear and she looked down at the floor with guilt "He said I broke his heart. He said I lead him on or something, but then I betrayed his love and went for Finn."

"Did you ever "lead him on"?"

"Heavens no. I only gave him a pair of my, um… panties because he promised not to run the story that Quinn was pregnant. I had to protect glee club."

"So from what you're telling me. Jacob brought a gun to school to make you pay for breaking his heart, meanwhile you and Jacob never had romantic ties"

"That is correct. Jacob must have misunderstood me, that's all" She said while giving him a stern and mean look

"That you Rachel. No further questions your honor" Mr. McNulty said while taking his seat next to Quinn. Mr. Robbins quickly stood up and immediately jumped down Rachel's throat

"Ms. Berry, you are telling me that you never ever in your life had a romantic moment with my client."

"That is correct"

"What about 8th grade, at the Halloween dance?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow" Rachel said with a confused look

"On October 31st 2007, my client and Ms. Berry had a romantic slow dance under the disco ball. She was dressed as Dorothy, and my client was dressed as a knight"

"Oh dear god" Rachel mumbled under her breath

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Mr. Robbins said leaning towards Rachel who quickly shook her head no.

"Oh, I thought maybe you were beginning to remember. Maybe I should continue and refresh your memory. The two were dancing to Endless Love and right when the DJ announced that the dance was over. My client lifted up the bottom part of his helmet and kissed Rachel. She did not oppose though, she embraced it. Now do you remember Ms. Berry?"

"I… I didn't know it was him, I swear! Jacob that was you?" The boy nodded and smiled bigger than she has ever seen. She suddenly felt even more nauseous.

"So you did have a romantic encounter with my client, which means you did "Lead him on""

"That's not fair. I didn't even know it was him until now! Jacob I'm sorry but I assure you I had no idea. I am sorry but it was never my intention to hurt you. Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"I did, I always said "I am your knight" but you never listened. This is why you played me."

"Oh my god, I didn't realize. I'm so sorry; I really am, I just assumed it was your way of hitting on me. But what you did that day was unforgivable. You never tried to sit me down and talk to me. You only threatened me with articles and bad reviews. You never tried to be nice to me Jacob, you tried to scare me into loving you. That was wrong. You aren't the same person that I met and kissed that day. You are nothing but a bully and you know it." At this point Rachel was hysterical crying and she couldn't control herself any longer.

Mr. Robbins knew he had lost. Rachel really had no idea, he thought maybe she was lying to seem innocent but it was useless. He let out the biggest sigh anyone has ever heard in their lives and said "No further questions your honor."

"Thank you Ms. Berry. You may stand down" Judge White said and Rachel practically flew out of her seat and went straight out the door. Quinn wanted to go help her but she knew she couldn't leave but she was relieved to see both of her dads running after her. She felt a pat on her shoulder and she turned to see Mr. McNulty smiling at her.

"Your turn" he said simply.

_"Oh shit. Ok don't freak out. You're Quinn Fabray. You can do this." _

"Mr. McNulty, your next witness please" Judge white said while reading a piece of paper that is set before her. The handsome man turned to Quinn, patted her should and stood up.

"You honor, I would like to call Ms. Fabray to the stand" He said while pushing Quinn to the chair. He then proceeded to help her out of her seat and into the new one. The panic slowly started to set in when she looked at Jacob. He had that devious grin on, and he was raising his eye brows at her as if he wanted to taunt her more than he already had. Her hands flew around her stomach and she decided to look at Finn instead, who mouthed "I love you" and she knew she had to do this.

"So Ms. Fabray, I understand you have had a crazy 2 weeks. You were shot is that correct?"

"Yes sir, in the leg."

"I think we already know who did this to yo-"

"I OBJECT YOU HONOR! He is instilling the idea that my client is guilty and is not letting the witness thinking freely" Mr. Robbins said while slamming on the desk and raising to his feet.

"Mr. McNulty could you please rephrase your question and refrain from one sided questions" Judge White said while looking at him with stern eyes.

"Sorry your honor, Ms. Fabray could you please tell us what you remember from the shooting."

"Um, yeah…" Quinn said in a shaking voice. She didn't understand why she was so scared but she couldn't hold it together. "As Finn said, we got into a fight. I'm pregnant and I lied to Finn saying he was the father. He found out that day and he was ballistic, he had the right too of course but he left and I needed to be alone. So I found myself in the abandoned hallway in the back of the school. It was there that Jacob found me." Tears filled her eyes and she looked down.

"What happened Quinn? What did he do?"

"I was sitting there, and he came up to me and i said a rude remark. Something about how he was coming back for round two on ruining my life. Little did I know that was going to come true… anyway I realized that he seemed off, like he wasn't ok. And then he took out the gun and held it up to me. He said… he said my pregnancy ruined everything and he needed to break Finns heart like I broke his. He said the baby caused Rachel to leave him for Finn and he said I should… I should enjoy hell."

She broke down, she couldn't control her emotions anymore (although she would never admit it, she will always blame the hormones). She never really thought of the details of that night until now and it brought back so many hard feelings.

"Quinn I understand this is a hard thing to do but could you tell us what he did." Mr. McNulty said while putting a hand over hers. Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded

"He shot me. He was probably aiming for my stomach but he missed and got my leg. I fell to the ground and he walked over kicked my face and then said "I'll make sure everyone gets this message" and ran away."

"So in your opinion he was going to hurt more people?" Mr. McNulty asked and Quinn nodded but didn't say anything. "What did you do when he left you to die?"

"Once I realized no one would be coming for me I crawled as best as I could to the auditorium. I was trying to get outside but it was useless. I laid there for a while until Finn found me. Last thing I remember was him singing to me." She finally smiled and looked up and her boy who was smiling back.

"Would you admit that you were a bully prior to your pregnancy?"

"Yeah I was. I was the head cheerio, so I was kind of a bit- I mean a mean person."

"Knowing what you do now would you still bully people?"

"No way, Jacob what I did was wrong. I can't take it back but I wish I could. Once I got pregnant I experienced what you went through and I can honestly say it's terrible. But it doesn't give you the right to end anyone's life."

"Thank you Quinn. No further questions your honor."

Mr. Robbins grabbed a book off of his desk, walked over to Quinn and immediately jumped down her throat.

"Ms. Fabray. You admitted to the fact you bullied my client Mr. Israel." Quinn nodded and looked at the floor again. "If this experience never happened would you have ever apologized?"

"No… No. Probably not." She admitted. She wasn't going to lie; she was under oath after all.

"Have you ever noticed the warning signs that my client was becoming mentally unstable? Skinny from not eating? Changing of attitude towards people?"

"No I didn't."

"Of course you didn't. Because you "Quinn Fabray" The head cheerio right?"

"ummm… yeah but im not proud of it."

"Well **Quinn **I did some research on you. You're a straight a student, lots of extracurricular activities, and you also transferred here."

_"Wait why did he emphasize my name?_" Quinn thought and then answered the question. "Yeah I transferred right before high school. That's no secret"

"That may not have been but when I went to check there they had no "Quinn Fabray" in their archives, they did however have a **Lucy **Fabray."

"Oh no…."

"As I kept perusing my research I saw the year book photo from that year. I resembles you if I do say so myself. Well if you can look past the nose job and drop 20 pounds." Mr. Robbins said flinging the book he was carrying open and showing it to Quinn and then the whole courthouse.

The entire court room let out a huge gasp as he held up the picture for the court room to see and Finn looked more confused than ever, _"Oh Shit, this isn't good"_ Mr. McNulty thought to himself

"Ok, I admit it. That's me. I changed my name to Quinn because I didn't want Lucy to follow me to McKinley. I was unhappy then, so I changed. As far as I'm concerned that isn't me."

"What if everyone did what you did? What if Jacob got a nose job and fake hair and laser eye surgery? The whole world would be beautiful and nice to each other?"

"That's not why I did it. I wanted to be normal and then joined ballet and gymnastics and then the cheerios happened. Look I did what I did to people to try to feel better about my old self. So I didn't feel like that ever again. I know it was wrong."

"And yet you did it. Knowing how much it hurt. How do we know you're telling the truth **Lucy**. You lied about your identity."

"Yes I did, but at least I handled myself better than Jacob. I didn't kill anyone after I was called "Lucy Caboose" by the whole school. I decided to better myself and move on. Sure I bullied people even though I knew how mean it was but I didn't kill anyone. And I'm telling the truth! I never ever EVER meat for this to happen."

"But people did get hurt. You tortured innocent lives day in and day out. You are just as guilty to this happening as Jacob."

"That's not true. I may have bullied people but like we said Jacob is no saint either. He ruined the lives of at least 5 kids in the school. Two went to mental hospitals after Jacob blogged that they were cannibals and they were booed out of the school. One transferred after he blogged that she has a hermaphrodite. And the last two went under the witness protection program after he said their parents had to do with the assassination of Kennedy. I may have thrown a few slushies' but Jacob-"

"ENGOUH" Judge White Screamed while banging the gavel onto the bench. Quinn stopped dead in her tracks and calmed down her from rage moments ago. "Ms. Fabray you have gotten your point across and working yourself into hysteria cannot be good for you or your baby. Mr. Robbins I think we have heard enough. Ms. Fabray you may step down now."

Mr. McNulty ran to her side and grabbed her arm for support as she tried to conquer the one stair in between her and her wheelchair. (Stairs were most defiantly not her friend). Once she was settled behind the desk Judge White continued.

"Mr. McNulty do you have any further witnesses?"

The handsome man stood up and replied "No your honor"

"Very Well. Mr. Robbins your first witness please."

"Actually your honor that won't be necessary. Mr. Israel has decided to change his plea to guilty to attempted murder after hearing Ms. Fabray's testimony."

"Are you sure about this son?" Judge White asked looking concerned for the boy's well-being.

He simply nodded and mumbled and small "I'm sorry for what I have done."

"Very well then. The court finds in favor of Ms. Fabray and Jacob Israel you are here by sentenced to 5 years without parole. Case Dismissed" She said while she banged on the gavel and everyone ran to her side.

She was first hugged by Mr. McNulty and they exchanged a small thank you. Then Dad came to her side and explained that Rachel was with daddy and she was going to be fine and that he was so proud of his new "daughter" They shared a hug that felt like a lifetime but when they broke apart she began looking for her goofy boyfriend.

"Where's Finn?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. He left, he said he needed to take care of something" Dad said while rubbing her arm

"Oh okay." Was all Quinn said but she was worried. Now that the truth about "Lucy" came out Finn was probably furious. She lied to him again and he defiantly wouldn't forgive her this time around. She loved him and here she goes, hurting him over and over.

"Come on Quinn. Let's get you home." Dad said with a huge smile and they began their walk to the car. She was going home. It felt so good to hear that again. And for once, someone meant it. If only Finn was here this would have been the perfect happy ending to a terrible week.

**Hey guys! Woooo Quinn won the trial! But where did Finn go? Did she finally destroy his trust? Let me know what you think by hitting the review button! I love hearing from everyone so even if it's a bad review feel free to tell me this story sucks or whatever lol. So review and I promise I'll try to update if my finals are not too much of a time suck…. but i promise i will do my best**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am SO sorry for the long wait! Finals were harder than I expected so I didn't have time to write. So I promise I will update quicker next time. This chapter is kind of stupid but it needed to be done. anyway enjoy!**

Quinn was looking out the window on the ride back to the Berry household. They passed the park where she and Finn shared their first kiss. They passed the football field, which is where he asked her to be his girlfriend. And then they passed Puck's house, the house of her baby's father and the boy who almost ruined their relationship. They survived a breakup, cheating, a baby and being shot. But now it was over. He knew the truth, he knew about Lucy.

"I'm so proud of you Quinn" Daddy said pulling Quinn back to reality. She looked over and he smiled at her "Most people wouldn't have handled this situation as well as you have."

Quinn sighed and looked at the floor. "You shouldn't be proud of me. I lied about who I am this whole time and tortured your daughter to make up for my own insecurities. That's nothing to be proud of."

"Oh sweetie, don't beat yourself up over something in the past. Yes you bullied Rachel; yes you changed your name, but you also accomplished so much. You are an amazing cheerleader, singer and person." Daddy said while reaching over and taking Quinn's hand in his own. "And I meant what I said. You are now my daughter. I can't even believe that your parents wanted to miss out on a girl like you. They must be out of their mind"

"Thank you. For once I feel like I actually have a family. And they weren't out of their mind, but there was a lot of scotch involved" The blonde said with a smile. "Do you think Rachel will be ok? She seemed pretty upset after her testimony"

"She'll be fine. You girls are stronger than you think. She's probably just PMSing or something" he said with a laugh and Quinn joined in.

"Thank you again. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would've been just fine. Although you may never have gained an extensive knowledge of musicals and show tunes."

"I'm not sure that's such a good thing" Quinn said with a chuckle.

They pulled up to the house and Daddy ran to the passenger side door to open it. He helped Quinn gain her balance and handed her crutches to her and they walked into the house. She couldn't help but notice all of the lights were off, which was weird because Daddy said that Rachel and dad were home. Maybe they were sleeping? All well, all she wanted now was something to eat; she was suddenly craving pickles, and maybe some ice cream? She switched over to her wheelchair and made her way to the fridge. She opened it and began searching for whatever would fulfill her cravings.

"SURPRISE!" She spun around so fast that she almost fell over but she was caught by Mr. Shue

"OH MY GOSH GUYS! What are you doing here?" Quinn said while looking at the entire glee club in the living room.

"We heard you won your trial so we wanted to celebrate. I hope you don't mind" Mr. Shue said while pulling her into a hug.

"Of course I don't mind. This is incredible I can't believe you guys did this."

"What can I say? My baby Mama deserves the best. "Puck said while taking the cake he was holding and placing it on the table. It was white with purple, pink and blue flowers and said congratulations on it.

"Believe it or not Juno, this was all Pucks idea." Santana said while pulling her into a hug

"Really?" Quinn said while raising an eyebrow and looking over.

"Yeah, I keep telling you I'm not a complete Lima Loser." He said proudly while lifting his head up in triumph. "Although I did have some help" He gave a small head nod towards the door and Quinn turned around to see Finn in the doorway holding pink and white roses and a jar of pickles.

"Hey" he said with that goofy smile. He walked over and handed her the presents and kissed her.

"I was so scared when I didn't see you." She said with tears in her eyes. "I thought you finally realized you deserve better than me."

"Better than you? Impossible" He said while pulling her into a kiss.

"Ew. I just lost my appetite… Oh who am I kidding can we eat?" Mercedes belts out. She didn't even wait for a reply she picked up the knife, cut herself a rather large slice of cake and walked away.

"So this is where you went? Lucy didn't make you leave?"

"I had to leave like that. It was a surprise party. If I would've told you where I was going it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it? And as far as I'm considered I only knew Quinn, so as long as Lucy doesn't come back were good" He said with a smile and he wheeled her into the Living room.

"By the way, pickles were a genius idea. You know me all too well." She said while opening the jar easily (thank you cheerios) and stuffing her face

"I figured you cravings were still in the salty and sweet stage so pickles it was. Gotta keep my girls happy" she smiled at her boyfriend's kindness and rubbed her stomach.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled from across the room and she sprinted over.

Quinn gave Finn the "_give us a few minutes alone_" look and he awkwardly said "I'm gunna go over… get some… yeah" and walked away while rustling his hair.

"Hey, are you ok? I saw you run out of the courtroom."

"No need to worry Quinn I am perfectly fine. I had a small lapse in my sanity causing me to panic for a brief moment. But I am fine now… promise. I would've had to leave early anyway because of well… this." She said while motioning to the room around her

"Thanks for this Rach, you guys are too good to me."

"I assure you, you are well worth it. Now let's get back to this shindig shall we?"

"Shindig? Really?" Quinn laughed and the diva didn't even bother to argue, she knew it was a great word choice.

The party was a huge success. Everyone was having a great time. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Rachel were consumed in an intense game of karaoke revolution. Santana and Brittany were flirting shamelessly with Artie and Puck. Mr. Shue was in a deep discussion with dad and daddy about how important a stable role model is to kids. And everyone else was just floating around when Finn stood up.

"Mr. Shue, is it OK if I sing my song assignment now? I really don't want to wait." He said

"Uh, yeah sure Finn, go ahead" he said motioning to the open spot. He walked up and nodded to Rachel who turned on the radio.

You've got that smile,

That only heaven can make.

I pray to God everyday,

That you keep that smile.

Yeah, you are my dream,

There's not a thing I won't do.

I'll give my life up for you,

Cos you are my dream

Finn walked over to Quinn took her hand and kissed it. She was already crying (these hormones were going to be the death of her).

And baby, everything that I have is yours,

You will never go cold or hungry.

I'll be there when you're insecure,

Let you know that you're always lovely.

Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now

At this point Finn was dancing, well trying to at least. He pulled Brittany to her feet and then Mike so they could take over. They were much better than him. He walked over to Quinn and knelt next to her and sang to her.

One day when the sky is falling,

I'll be standing right next to you,

Right next to you.

Nothing will ever come between us,

I'll be standing right next to you,

Right next to you.

You had my child,

You make my life complete.

Just to have your eyes on little me,

That'd be mine forever.

"I thought she was already hav-" Brittany started to say but Santana quickly flung her hand over the blondes mouth. Lucky for them Finn kept singing

And baby, everything that I have is yours

You will never go cold or hungry

I'll be there when you're insecure

Let you know that you're always lovely

Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now

One day when the sky is falling,

I'll be standing right next to you,

Right next to you.

Nothing will ever come between us,

I'll be standing right next to you,

Right next to you.

When the song came to an end Quinn was practically bawling. She flung herself into his arms and cried into his shoulder. The room was booming with applause.

"I love you so much. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. How did I get so lucky?" She asked looking into those big chocolate brown eyes.

"It helps that you're hot" He said with a smirk and she playfully hits him.

"Mr. Shue, since you all are here do you think I could sing too?"

"Sure, why not. Go ahead."

What would you think if I sang out of tune,

Would you stand up and walk out on me.

Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,

And I'll try not to sing out of key.

Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,

Mmm,I get high with a little help from my friends,

Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.

Everyone began singing and clapping along.

What do I do when my love is away.

(Does it worry you to be alone)

How do I feel by the end of the day

(Are you sad because you're on your own)

No, I get by with a little help from my friends,

Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,

Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends

She couldn't even finish the song. God she hated being so hormonal but here she was… crying again. Except this time she couldn't stop.

"Sorry, this is so embarrassing, but truth is you guys mean so much to me. You are the reason I am still here today and I love you all. I can't thank you enough" she said through the sniffles.

"We love you too" Mr. Shue said while resting his hand on her shoulder. "Come on guys, Quinn's had a long day. Let's let her get some rest"

* * *

><p>"NO PLEASE STOP"<p>

Quinn shot up in bed and looked around "_what the hell was that?"_ She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock "_3:30? You've got to be kidding me." _She flopped onto her back and put a pillow over her head.

"NO PLEASE DON'T!"

"What the hell is that?" Quinn said sitting up again and listened carefully. After a few moments she heard it again. "Rachel?" She sat on the end of her bed, grabbed her crutches and went into her room.

The diva was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. She was throwing her head back and forth and mumbling

"Rachel wake up, come on." The blonde said hovering over the girl but she continued to freak out. She stuck her hand out, bent over and gently shook the diva. After a few shakes the diva responded.

"NO, GET AWAY!" She flew forward and her fist collided with the blondes face. Quinn went tumbling backwards and fell on her back.

"What the hell Berry!" the ex-cherrio said while covering her eye with her hand.

"Oh my god Quinn, I'm so sorry!" she said while throwing her sheets off and rushing to her side. Quinn started to move but Rachel quickly stopped her. "No, stay still. Are you hurt? Oh my god the baby! Your leg? Don't move ok? I'm going to go get Dad" and with that she ran out of the room. Quinn sat up and rubbed her back and face.

"Quinn sweetheart are you okay?" Dad said as he sprinted in with Rachel quickly in tow.

"Yeah I'm fine. Rachel was having a bad dream so I tried to wake her up and she punched me in the face." Quinn couldn't help but laugh as she accepted the frozen peas to put on her face.

"Quinn this isn't funny! I am so sorry. We should take you to the doctor. Get you and the baby checked out" Rachel said with panic written all over her face.

"I think Rachel's right. We shouldn't take any chances." Dad said while lifting the blonde and laying her down in Rachel's bed.

"No way, it's 3 in the morning! Trust me, I'm fine. Here look." She said while taking Rachel's hand and placing it on her stomach "She's kicking up a storm. Fall probably scared her that's all"

"Wow, she's defiantly going to be a dancer just like you, she's got some… wait a minute! You're not using your daughter to make me forget that you just fell! We are taking you to the doctor, no if ands or buts." Rachel said with lifting up the bag of peas to see that her eye is already swelling

"I can't" Quinn said while shaking her head

"Sure you can sweetie." Dad said while putting his jacket on. "I'm going downstairs to get the keys and then I'll be back to carry you down sta-"

"No I mean I really can't." Quinn interrupted. "I can't afford it. I can't even afford maternity clothes"

Dad sighed and sat on the bed. "Quinn when Daddy and I said you are our daughter we meant it, so we are family now. Which means you are going to have to put your pride aside and accept help. You don't have to do this alone. So we are going to get you checked out and you going to allow us to pay for it. Got it?"

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Good, it's decided then. To the doctors we go. When was the last time you had an ultrasound Quinn?"

"Um… the twelve week one. " She said embarrassed and looked at the floor. "They checked her after the shooting though. So I know she's ok, I just haven't seen her."

"Well lets change that shall we?" Rachel said holding her hand out to lift the blonde up. She accepted and they made their way downstairs

* * *

><p>Once in the doctor's office, Quinn was sitting on the exam table waiting for the doctor. She opened her purse and took out a mirror and looked at her eye. It was now turning blue and was very swollen.<p>

"I can't believe you punched me." She said while poking it and wincing "So this is why we call you Man Hands. You punch like Mike Tyson!"

"I am so sorry. I am never going to live this down am I?" Rachel asked.

"Never. I do have to ask though, what was your dream about?"

"Your gunna laugh at me." Rachel said looking at the floor

"No I won't. Try me"

"Um ok well. I was in the school and I was running down the hallway trying to reach you and Finn. But no matter how fast I ran you guys were always too far away. And then Jacob showed up and shot both of you. I was too late… then he came after me and no matter how fast I ran he was faster. Then I woke up"

"When did these dreams start?"

"This was the first time. Seeing him really messed me up I guess."

"I promise Rachel. He will never hurt you, me or anyone ever again." Quinn said and rubbed her arm to reassure her that she was going to be ok.

"Hello Ms. Fabray. I'm Dr. Wo. What brings you here at this hour?"

"I woke up to use the bathroom and my crutches slipped on a towel and fell backwards. I just want to make sure the baby's ok. I am pretty sure she's is but Rachel here insisted I came just in case." Quinn said trying to avoid the death stare Rachel was giving her. Rachel does not approve of lying but she figured telling them she fell was easier than "My pint sized housemate punched me so hard I fell over"

"Better safe than sorry I always say. Well thankfully your cast will be off in one week and you can walk again. It's been a month since the accident correct?" Both girls nodded and he wrote something down on his clipboard "Very well. Let's take a look."

He helped the blonde lay back on the table and he lifted her shirt up. This was the first time Rachel has seen the bump exposed and she couldn't help but think that it looks bigger now. He picked up a bottle of gel "This is going to be cold" and sprayed it on her stomach. Quinn flinched a little and he put the wand on her stomach. He moved it around for several seconds until a gentle woshing sound filled the room

"What is that?" Rachel asked.

"That is the baby's heart beat" Dr. Wo responded without looking away from the screen

"It's so fast. Is that normal?" Rachel was freaking out. Who knew this would be so scary. Quinn reached out and grabbed her hand. Wasn't she supposed to be freaking out, not Rachel?

"Yes. A baby's heart beat is significantly faster than ours. Now if you both look at the screen you will see the baby girl."

It was beautiful. Now that she was 6 months along the baby looked real. She no longer looked like a sea monkey, she looked like a baby. Quinn's heart started beating a mile a minute. That was her daughter. Rachel gave her a reassuring squeeze; she must've seen the panic in her face.

"She's gorgeous Quinn." Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"Everything looks great. Heart beats strong, size looks great." Dr. Wo said while pushing some buttons on the monitor

"I read in a book that Quinn is going to be much more tired now that she's in the last trimester. How should I help her? And is there anything else I should be aware of?" Rachel asked. Quinn raised her eyebrow and looked at her. She read a book?

"I would just make sure that Quinn doesn't push herself too hard. The baby is going to grow a lot in the next 3 months and it will be strenuous on the mother to be. Also she needs to drink plenty of fluids. She is going to be very sore and it will help reduce some of the swelling."

"Swelling?" Quinn said with a face of disgust.

"Yes Quinn swelling. Your body is going to have a lot more weight that it's used to so it will swell slightly."

"Gross" was all she said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Hahah yes it is a little gross. But fluids and rest will help reduce it. Do you know what you are going to do once she's born?"

"Not yet."

"Well you are running out of time. Only three months to go, I would start looking into your options now. I want to see you in one month. I will print out some pictures and make a dvd. Have a good day and take it easy. Goodbye ladies." Dr. Wo said while wiping the gel off of her stomach and leaving the room.

Quinn immediately broke down. What was she going to do? She couldn't keep the baby. It wasn't even her boyfriend's kid, and she was living in someone else's house, which didn't exactly have enough room for a kid. Kids are expensive too, it's not like she could afford one right?

"Everything will be okay Quinn. I promise." Rachel said as she pulled the blonde into a hug.

**The songs used are Next 2 U by Chris Brown and **With A Little Help From My Friends by The Beatles. Please please pleaseeeee do not forget to review. I have big plans for later in the story but i have NO idea what to do until then... so please feel free to give me some ideas. I love all of the great reviews i have and i got SO people who added this to story alert after last chapter and it was the best thing EVER, it means so much to me. **I love you all so much 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So I wasn't going to finish this story because i felt as though no one liked it, but then i got Sara's review and decided i have to keep going. Thank you so much Sara for your great review and i hope you like this chapter! **

"UGH NOTHING FITS ME ANYMORE" Quinn yelled from the closet while throwing clothes behind her. "How am I supposed to look nice if I can't fit into any of my clothes?"

"Quinn, you know you always look nic-"

"Don't even say it Finn." She said while sticking her head out of the closet and giving him the famous Quinn Fabray death stare. It's been 2 weeks since the punch incident and Quinn already gotten bigger. When the doctor said the baby was going to grow, that was an understatement. It's not just growing; she swears its doubling every day. "I'm HUGE. I gained 3 pounds this week, 3! I mean look at me, it's disgusting!" She said while motioning to her stomach and retreated to the closet once again

"You could never be huge or disgusting babe. You are beautiful. And you are supposed to gain weight. That means the baby is healthy and you're doing your job." Finn said. He walked over to the closet and leaned against the door frame.

"I don't want this job anymore. I wish we were like seahorses. Then Puck would be fat and have to carry her." She said while picking up a dress and holding it against herself and looking into the mirror only to sigh and throw it to the side . "I give up! I'm just going to wear one of your shirts and a pair of sweatpants." The blonde pushed past Finn, and flopped back on the bed

"I don't get it. Why do you want to impress Rachel's mom anyway?" Finn asked sitting next to the girl

"I already screwed up with one mom; I don't want to screw up with Rachel's too. She apparently wants to meet me so I need to show her I'm more than just a pregnant homeless teen."

_***Flashback*** (one week ago)_

_Quinn was lying on her bed trying to catch up with her class in __To Kill A Mockingbird__. Turns out being shot and pregnant really takes a toll on your school work. Goodbye 4.0. _

"_Come in" She yelled as she heard a knock on the door and Rachel entered. "Hey! How'd it go?" she was practically jumping out of her skin in excitement. 2 days ago Rachel decided she was going to meet her birth mother. She knew about her for a while but never wanted to meet her, but after seeing how quickly Quinn lost her family she decided it was time. _

"_It was great. Turns out she's the coach of vocal adrenaline" the diva said with a huge smile and sat on Quinn's bed._

"_Wait. Your mom is Shelby?" _

"_Yeah, she was really nice. She told me she wants to be a part of my life. I told her everything. I told her about dad and daddy, what life was like growing up, glee, what I like and dislike and you." _

"_Wait what? Me?" Quinn said raising an eyebrow_

"_Of course, you are my closest friend and you do live in my house. Plus we talked about the shooting and um I hope you don't mind but I told her about your um situation." She said while bracing herself since she was expecting a slap across the face. Quinn didn't like when people talked about her pregnancy behind her back. She heard the blonde flop back onto her pillow and looked at the blonde who had a pillow over her face._

"_Great. Now I'm not a disappointment to my own mother but yours too. Fan-Freakin-tastic." _

"_Actually Quinn she was far from disappointed. She pretty much praised you for your bravery and determination. She requested I bring you to dinner next week."_

"_She wants to meet me?" _

"_Mhm, she said to dress in fancy attire. She said she had a big request for us. Well it is 11 o'clock. It's far too late for you to be awake. Baby needs its rest so goodnight Quinn. Sleep well" _

_***End Flashback***_

"I don't get it though, what would Rachel's mom want from you?" Finn asked still confused.

"I have no idea. She probably just wants me to help her get close to Rachel or something. Finn can you grab my phone? I need to call Kurt"

Finn reached over and grabbed her phone off of the night stand and handed it to her. Quinn went through her contacts and picked Kurt's number. Over the past month or so they have become very close, and she knew he could help her.

"Hey Kurt… I need your help… no the baby is not coming early… what the hell is that supposed to mean… I know my stomach very big Kurt but she is not oversized… oh real nice… will you shut up! Listen the reason I called is I need a fancy dress for dinner tonight… yes this is kind of like a makeover… I can't afford that… I was thinking more along the lines of Macys… that is nowhere near similar to Bloomingdales… listen just come pick me up and we can go discount shopping… ok see you soon bye"

"I would've taken you shopping babe."

"No offence Finn but last time we went shopping wanted me to buy my father a beer can helmet for Christmas" Quinn said with a laugh

"Hey! Those things are very handy, all drink and no work, they are a life saver" Finn said in defense

"Ok, what's excuse for wanting to buy my mom a chainsaw?"

"Think of how easy gardening would've been!"

"Seriously Finn, when your highchair fell over when you were little are you sure your head wasn't effected." Quinn said hysterical laughing

"That's not funny. You know I'm insecure about how stupid I am" Finn said with a pout and he folded his hands over his chest.

"I'm sorry baby. How about I make it up to you?" Quinn said with a flirty smile and a little eyebrow raise.

"Mmmm I like that idea" He said while kneeling over her and leaning in for a kiss. After a few heated moments she pulled away and pushed him off of her.

"I have to go. Kurt will be here any minute" She said quickly rising to her feet and running to the closet once more.

"Oh that's low Fabray. You will pay for this!" Finn said while running into the closet after her.

* * *

><p>Dinner was very awkward and boring. Besides Rachel introducing Quinn, her and Shelby pretty much ignored her and talked about Broadway. She began feeling as though she was a third wheel. Sure there was the occasional "So Quinn what have you been up too?" and "Rachel told me you were a cheerleader" but the conversations only lasted around 30 seconds tops. She began finding other things to entertain herself. Her personal favorite was looking at people talking and creating her own dialog, but of course all good things must end and there was no one in her line of sight. She began pushing her leftover food around and making designs in her plate.<p>

"Quinn are you okay?" Rachel asked looking at the girl with a look of confusion.

"Oh yeah sorry, just spaced a little." She replied forcing herself to smile. She really wanted to say that she was bored out of her mind and wanted to leave but that would've been rude.

"So girls I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you both to come here." Shelby said taking turns looking at both girls. "I want to start off by saying that the day I gave you up Rachel was the saddest day of my life. I knew I was doing the right thing but it still hurt. I was so happy when you decided to reach out and talk to me. I want to be a part of your life if you would let me"

Her eyes began to water and she reached out for Rachel's hand. "I love you Rachel, you will always be my daughter."

"I love you too mom, of course you can be a part of my life. But if you don't mind me asking why did you request that Quinn joins us?" Rachel asked as she looked at Quinn who was trying her hardest to not look as awkward as she felt.

"After I had you Rachel I had a few complications. I can no longer have kids. And I don't want you to feel as though I'm replacing you but I have always wanted another child, one that I could raise. When you told me about Quinn's situation I was wondering if she would let me adopt her child, if that's what she decides she wants to do of course."

Rachel and Quinn's jaw practically hit the floor. Is she kidding? She can't be serious… Both girls sat in silence, not being able to digest what they just heard.

"Girls, please say something. Oh god it was too soon to ask I knew it." Shelby said as she covered her face with her hands and dropped her head.

"How dare you!" Rachel yelled. She stood up and slammed her fist onto the table. "I haven't talked to you in 16 years and the second day we talk you feed me some bullshit lie that you want me to be a part of your life. And then you take it all back by asking Quinn, who you know is my best friend, for her baby! When I told you she was scared and didn't know what to do I didn't mean you should ambush her and ask her for her daughter. Don't you dare contact me again!"

Rachel ran out of the restaurant at full speed and Quinn struggled to get out of the booth and follow her.

"Rachel! Come on Rachel you know I can't run. "Quinn yelled as she attempted to catch up to the diva. "I'm your ride home you're going to have to wait for me in the car anyway!" But to her surprise Rachel didn't wait for her. She got into her car and drove off.

"RACHEL THAT'S MY CAR! STOP!" Quinn yelled as she saw her red sports car drive off "You can't be serious." Quinn muttered before she took out her phone to call Finn

"Hey Finn… not too good… I'll explain later, can you come get me… the restaurant… She left me here…No you cannot kill her…. Ok see you soon… bye" She said as closed her phone.

"Quinn"

"_Oh god you have got to be kidding me" _Quinn thought as she turned around

"I have nothing to say to you. Please leave."

"Then just listen. Please. "Shelby said as she walked closer. " I never meant to hurt you or Rachel. I just want a son or daughter so badly that I didn't really think about how it would affect either of you. I am so sorry, I can't apologize enough. But you should know what I meant what I said when I wanted her to be a part of my life. Please talk to Rachel for me. I need my daughter"

Quinn sighed and looked into Shelby's eyes. They were full of heart break and sorrow and she knew she had to try. She heard a honk and looked to see Finns car. "I will try no promises. Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled up to the house to see that her car wasn't there. "<em>Where could she have gone?"<em> She walked to Rachel's room but she wasn't there, nor was she in Quinn's room. She figured she probably went to her Broadway room to sing on the stage so she went down there but still no Rachel.

"Rachel?" Quinn yelled making her way to the living room since she heard the TV on.

"Quinn sweetheart what are you doing home?" Daddy asked with a look of confusion. "Where's Rachel?"

"She had a fight with Shelby; she took my car and drove off. Finn had to drive me here. She didn't come home?" She asked.

"No dear she didn't. LEROY CALL RACHEL PLEASE" Daddy yelled to his husband on the other side of the house "what was the fight about?"

"I think it may be better to hear it from her." Quinn said while lowering herself onto the couch. Daddy nodded and went back to watching American idol.

"Guys we have to go. There's been an accident, Rachel's in the hospital." Dad said as he ran into the Living room.

**Well there you go, another chapter and another cliffhanger! PLEASE review, i love hearing what you guys think. Work starts tomorrow so hopefully i can update but who knows.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the extremely long wait everyone! I started a new job and its a huge time suck, aparently its easier to write when im at college... who knew? anyways heres another chapter hope you all enjoy. I think theres about 4 or 5 chapters left in this story so its almost done... YAY. so do NOT forget to review because they are the only reason im still writing this story. so enjoy =] oh and i own nothing**

* * *

><p>"<em>Guys we have to go. There's been an accident, Rachel's in the hospital."<em>

"Wha- What are you talking about?" Daddy chocked out as he stood up slowly.

"When I called her phone a woman answered, she works at Lima General Hospital. Rachel slid off the road into a tree. She said we should come down immediately." Dad said walking to his husband and putting his arm around him "Shhh, come on lets go. Are you going to come Quinn? Or are you too tired?" Leroy asked turning to her.

"I- I wanna come" Quinn said pushing herself out of the chair.

They all rushed to the car and raced to the hospital. Dad drove considering Daddy was hysterical crying in the front seat and Quinn was frozen. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle "shh" Dad would make every once and a while to calm his husband down. Once the car pulled up to the parking lot, daddy didn't even wait for the car to stop before he jumped out and ran inside.

"I'm looking for my daughter Rachel Berry; she's been in a car accident." Daddy said as he approached the front desk.

"Ah yes, She is in room 213 but if you wait one moment I will call the doctor so you can speak to him." The woman in her late 30's said as she picked up the phone. "He is on his way as we speak, so if you could please take a seat over there he will be with you shortly." She said pointing to the waiting room.

The trio walked over and took their seats. Daddy was shaking his leg and rustling his hair while Dad rubbed his back. Quinn felt nauseous; whenever she was nervous she would feel sick. She blamed the baby. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried to settle down.

"Quinn?" Dad put his hand on her shoulder and she turned and looked at him "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She lied. The last time she was here was when she was shot so she was a little anxious. He didn't look convinced by her answer; He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Are you here for Rachel Berry?" A tall older man. He was starting to grey and he looked tired.

"Yes, we're her family. Is she okay?" Daddy asked standing up insanely fast and practically knocking the man over.

"She's fine, just a little beat up. Her car slipped on some black ice hidden under the snow and went into a tree. Lucky for her the passenger side of the car received the blunt of the impact. Rachel's air bag did not deploy so she smashed into the steering wheel pretty hard. She received several broken ribs, a concussion, and some stitches but she is going to be okay. She is asleep right now and will be for quite some time but she is going to be perfectly fine. We want to keep her here overnight for observations"

Everyone sprouted a huge smile and Daddy hugged the doctor. "Thank you, thank you so much. Can we see her?"

"Of course. Right this way." The older man led them down the hallway and into her room. She had bandages wrapped around her head and she was sleeping peacefully. Dad and Daddy held hands and began to walk in but they stopped when they noticed Quinn wasn't following

"You coming?" Dad asked raising an eyebrow

"You go ahead. I'll be right in" Quinn said. The dads did as they were told and entered the room but Quinn just stood in the doorway.

"Oh sweetheart" Daddy said as he picked up his daughters hand and let the tears flow once more. Dad went to the other side and did the same.

"Hey there superstar, you better wake up soon. Daddy is acting like he's on general hospital, and we know what happens when he watches soap opera" Dad said and daddy reached over to slap him playfully. Daddy looked up and noticed Quinn in the door way and he waved her closer. She began walking over but she felt weak. This was too much to take in and it was taking a toll on her. She stumbled slightly but caught herself by grabbing onto the edge of Rachel's bed.

"Woah careful. I think you should go home kiddo, you don't look so good." Daddy said while grabbing her arm and leading her to the chair next to Rachel's bed.

"No don't be silly" Quinn said shaking her head. "It's just a little weird being here again"

"I wasn't asking, I was telling you. Call Finn now and tell him to come get you or I will take you home myself."

"This is ridiculous! I'm not leaving Rachel! "Quinn said standing up and stomping her foot.

"Oh really? Well see about that." Dad said while grabbing one arm while his husband grabbed the other.

"What are you doing? STOP THIS!" Quinn yelled as they practically dragged her to the parking lot and put her in the car. She tried to open the door once they walked away but they were smart and put child lock on. She crossed her arms and sulked the whole way home.

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't sleep; she rolled over to see her clock read 3:42. She got up, put on her favorite hoodie (it was her biggest one so it fit perfectly over her baby bump without being tight) and her winter coat and tip toed down the hallway. She looked into Dad and Daddy's room to see them fast asleep. "<em>How are they sleeping?" <em>Quinn thought as she looked at them. She shook her head and walked out of the house. It was freezing and snowing but she didn't care. She couldn't let Rachel wake up alone because she is pregnant and tired. After a 5 mile walk, 3 fights with nurses and threatening a doctor she finally made it to Rachel's room. She pulled a chair next to her bed and sat down.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. If I hadn't been pregnant your mom wouldn't have made you mad and you wouldn't have drove angry and I'm just so sorry. For once I'm going to be the good sister and protect you like you always do for me. I promise." She said. The blonde let out a tear but she quickly whipped it away and she leaned back in the chair. "No one will ever hurt you again. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up to her head pounding. She opened her eyes to see a room that was most defiantly not hers. There were no gold stars, no soft sheets and most of all; her Barbara Streisand poster was missing. She lifted her arm to feel gauze wrapped around her head and then it all came back to her in a wave. The fight in the restaurant, running away from Quinn, leaving her alone, OH GOD She left her alone, the car accident, oh god she destroyed Quinn's car. She looked to her left to see the blonde fast asleep in the chair next to her bed. She was huddled in a ball and looked rather uncomfortable. The diva went to reach out to touch her arm but a sharp pain rang through her torso. A small gasp escaped her lips but she quickly covered her mouth as she saw the blonde start to move.<p>

"Rachel?" Quinn mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. "RACHEL! Oh thank god you're awake. I'm so sorry, are you ok? I should call your dads. Maybe I should get a doc-"

"Quinn calm down. You having a mild panic attack and that cannot be healthy of the baby." Rachel said grabbing the girl's hand. "Ok first, why are you here? Sleeping in a chair also was not good for the baby. And second where are my dads?"

Quinn looked at the floor rather guilty and cleared her throat "I um well… they came here last night when we found out you were here but I was kind of light headed so they took me home."

"I don't get it, then how are you here?"

"I kind of um i…"

"Quinn what did you do?"

"I snuck out while they were sleeping and um… walked he-"

"QUINN HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS! I CANT BELIEVE YOU. DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON WHAT COULDVE HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"Rachel take it easy come on calm down"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. OH GOD WHEN DAD FINDS OUT HES GOING TO RIP MY HEAD OFF"

"You can't be serious. Your dad is not going to yell at you"

"OH REALLY? I DRIVE YOUR CAR WHILE IN THE MIDDLE OF A SNOW STORM EVEN THOUGH I DON'T HAVE A LISCENSE AND THEN CRASH IT AND THEN WHILE I'M UNCONCIOUS YOU WALK IN THE SAME BLIZZARD TO COME SEE ME AND I JUST LET I-"

"DAMMIT RACHEL WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Quinn yelled and Rachel looked at her wide eyed. "No one is mad at you. I snuck out and came here. You did not make me do it so yes I will get in trouble but not you. Now please calm down I don't want you breaking any more ribs or something."

"I broke a rib?"

Quinn laughed "Several"

"Oh god that's going to hurt while singing." Rachel said in all seriousness but Quinn started hysterical laughing "I'm sorry I must have missed the punch line. How exactly are my broken ribs humorous?"

"You almost died, and yet you're worried about singing? God Rachel you really are dedicated"

"You're just realizing this now?"

"But this is a whole other level."

"Go big or go home"

"You need a sing-ervention"

"A what?"

"Sing-ervention. An intervention for singing"

"I most certainly do not! You however need a bacon-ervention or something"

"I don't but the baby defiantly does" Quinn said as the laughing slowed down. She looked at her finger nails and began picking at them "Rachel I want you to know that I am really sorry about what happened with your mom. I wouldn't have went if I knew that's what she wanted, I thought she would want me to help you get close to her or something. But I want you to know that I would never give her the ba-"

"Do it"

"I'm sorry what?" Quinn said in confusion. What did she meant do it?

"Do it, if you want to give her your daughter."

"You can't be serious? Why would I do that?"

"Because it's your best option" Rachel said. She had no problem saying whatever she had too, she never sugar coated things. "I know you love your daughter; I also know you are leaning towards adoption. But that doesn't mean you should have to be cut out of her life completely. I know my mom never really cared about me before"

"That's not true! She told me after you left that she cared about you every day and she really does want to be in your life."

"Please let me finish. I meant cared for me as in raised me. But I know she is capable of loving that baby as If it's her own. And if you do this you can be a part of her life."

"I can find another family for open adoption. I saw how badly this hurt you I don't want to do that again."

"You losing your daughter would hurt me more. While I was driving I thought about it and I pictured us, you me and my mom looking down at your baby girl. We were like a family, a pretty screwed up family but a family none the less. I want nothing more than to be her sister. I'm attached to this baby and I have only been near it for a little over a month and only when you let me. You are with her 24/7; I can't imagine how this must feel. This would be the best option for you and your little girl. I would be selfish to deny you the right to give your daughter the best life possible." Rachel was now hysterical crying and Quinn pulled her in for a huge hug forgetting the broken ribs. Rachel gasped again and they quickly ended the hug.

"Sorry I forgot." Quinn said whipping away her tears. "Are you sure Rachel?"

The diva nodded and smiled.

"I want to give my daughter the supporting, well rounded mother that I never had. I know Shelby could do that and I will get to see her. I knew this is going to be hard, but now it will be hard on the both of us. But your right, it is what's best for her."

"QUINN FABRAY!"

The girls turned their attention to the front door where dad was running into the room fuming.

"Dad what's wrong?" Rachel asked with a look of confusion.

"WHATS WRONG? WHATS WRONG? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG. Here we are nice enough to open up our house to Quinn, despite the terrible history you two have had and I wake up to find an empty bed, MEANWHILE I left my own daughter alone in the hospital so I could make sure her and that baby get the rest they need. So after I rush back here in a panic by the way because now I'm not just worried about my own daughter but my adopted daughter too because who knows what could've happened on her way here. And wait here's the best part, the fucking icing on the cake. I walk up to the door to hear her telling you that she's going to give the baby to Shelby, YOUR MOTHER, anyway. Even though the fight is what got you here."

Quinn stands there wide eyes and she listens to dad. She knew he wasn't her biggest fan but this is a whole other story.

"Honey, calm down." Daddy begs as he pulls on his husbands coat to get him out of the room

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN." He yells shaking his shoulder to get away from his husbands grip and runs towards Quinn. "I never want to see you anywhere near us again. You are dead to me. How dare you go against the people who take you in and take away the only chance Rachel had with her mom. I now know why your mom kicked you out; you don't care about anyone but yourself."

"DAD! TAKE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT! You don't understand." Rachel yelled through her misty eyes.

"Don't back talk me Rachel! I understand perfectly." He said while holding up his hand to make her be quiet. He turns to Quinn once more and points to the door.

"Out" was all he needed to say before Quinn sprinted out of the room. She ran through the hallways, out the front door and down the block before she collapsed onto the curb and cried. She stayed there for a few minutes before she realized she left her coat in the room and the coldness of being outside in a storm sunk in. The blonde stood up, folded her arms and started thinking of where she could go. She could go to Finn's but that's on the other side of town and her phone was in her jacket. OH Brittany's house is right down the block, perfect.

She walked down the block and reached her house. She knocked on the front door but there was no answer "Come on" She mumbled to herself and she looked around. Santana's car was there which could only mean one thing. Brittany's room was on the first floor so she began walking to the back yard and knocked on her window. Sure enough there they were making out on her bed. They didn't react to the knock so she did it again this time she yelled their names too. Santana looked up, rolled her eyes, and then walked over to the window. "Oh thank god" Quinn breathed out but the thankful feeling was quickly washed away when all Santana did was pull the shade down so Quinn couldn't see in.

"COME ON!" Quinn yelled banging on the window. "You have got to be kidding me."

The blonde turned around and walked back to the front of the house. What was she going to do? She was kicked out of yet another house and now she's stranded in the middle of a snow storm without a coat. She sat on the curb of the street once more and cried. How does this always manage to happen to her? God her life really did suck, she had officially hit rock bottom.

"Hey baby" A strange deep voice called from behind her.

Just kidding, now it was rock bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>so the berrys now hate Quinn, what will happen? where will she go? whos the strange man? all your answers will be answered soon. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_**So work completely and utterly took over my life but here is an update! its got some bad language so i apologize. Also read my new story lol anyway i dont own anything and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey baby" A strange deep voice called from behind her. <em>

Quinn's eyes widened and she held her breath. She knew that voice, and if she was correct things were about to get ugly. She hesitated before finally getting up and turning around, and sure enough there he was.

"Leave me alone Karofsky" She said while turning on her heels and walking away

"Woah Woah Woah not so fast." He called out after her but she didn't stop. He began jogging towards her and stepped in her way. "What's the rush?"

"Finns waiting for me I really should get going." She replied while trying to step around him but he quickly grabbed her arm.

"I know that's a lie, want to know how?" He said with a smile. She raised an eyebrow and did a slight head tilt as if it was his cue to continue. "The football team had a Keg-off last night. That's when you race to see who can finish their kegs first. It was offence verses defense. And considering its only 11 30 in the morning I have a feeling he's still recovering"

Shit he was right. Finn had told her about the party and she insisted he go considering he's gone through so much other the past year he deserved a little fun.

"Let me guess, they kicked you out cause no one likes you and that's why you're here right now?" the blonde replied while rolling her eyes and trying to walk away once more.

"Geeze someone's cranky today. And for your information I didn't stay over cause I had work this morning and I just got out." He said while motioning to his shirt that read McDonalds. She let out a small laugh and that really set him off. "What's so funny?"

"Your job, that's what. It explains why you're so fat." The second those words left her lips she regretted them, she knew she messed up big time. His eyes grew large with rage and his face turned beat red. She then felt his fist collide with her cheek. She stumbled backwards but regained her balance. She brought her hand to her cheek and could feel the heat radiating off of her skin.

"What the hell Karofsky!" she yelled and before she could even think about what she was doing she ran towards him and shoved him. The problem however, was that he was a guy, and she was no longer in shape considering she was pregnant. He didn't even budge; he just grabbed her by the arm and laughed.

"Alright listen here you little bitch. I'm tired of your bullshit. So here's what we're going to do." He said while leading her down the road. "I'm parked at the corner, so we are going to get into my car, and go to my house, and when we get there, were going to have a little fun."

She began to move around violently, trying to shake him off. "Let go of me! You piece of shit!"

"Now that's no language for a lady" He said while laughing. "And don't pretend you don't like what were gunna do. I mean you did it with Puckerman for god sake"

"You don't know anything about me!"

"I don't need to, I just need to look at your shirt" He said while motioning to her baby bump "Now let's make you a twin shall we?" He said while he opened the car door. She screamed and struggled until she finally managed to get free. She ran down the road and to her surprise he wasn't following. She turned around to see Karofsky wrestling with another man. She hesitantly started walking closer and then noticed the other boy's hair. There was a distinctive Mohawk.

"Dear god, if you can hear me, please don't let Puck get hurt. Please I can't hurt another person I care about." She whispered while watching the fight. Puck had Karofsky pushed against the side of the car punching him repeatedly but Karofsky wouldn't give up so easily. He kneed Puck in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards and fall onto the road. Karofsky whipped the blood from his lip and Puck quickly got to his feet.

"Stay away from my baby mama Karofsky! How many times do I have to kick your ass to make you understand?" He yelled while clenching his fists.

"I don't get why you care Puckerman. The second she pops out that demon child of yours she's going to use you aga-"

Puck punched him before he could even finish that sentence. Quinn felt a sudden rush of quilt rush over her. He just saved her… again and now that she thought of it, she never really thanked him. Karofsky held up his hands in defeat and got into his car.

He waited until the car was out of sight before running towards Quinn.

"Hey you ok?" He said while running his hand over the red section of her face. He quickly took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders

"Yeah thanks to you. How did you find me?"

"I um live right there remember?"

Quinn turned around to see the small home that is the reason to all of her problems. It was a cute, brick house with flowers in the yard and a basketball hoop in the driveway. She had completely forgotten that he lived down the block from Brittany.

"Oh right. Um puck your sort of bleeding." She said pointing to a spot near his eyebrow that had a huge cut on it. He reached up and touched it and quickly winced in pain

"Yeah he was wearing his class ring." He said with a shrug "No big deal"

"Do you have a first aid kit in there?"

"Yeah, Sarah grew up with me after all, so she's always playing sports and getting hurt. But we can't go in there; Sarah's got the chicken pox."

"Yes we can, I've already had it. Come on ill clean it up." She said while grabbing his hand and leading him towards the house. He opened the front door and brought her to the living room. He sat her down and brought her a blanket to warm her up. She was actually surprised as to how sensitive he was being. He came back with the first aid kit and sat next to her on the couch. She opened the box and took out a set of gaws and putting some alcohol on it.

She went to put it on his cut but hesitated. "This may sting a little"

"Please, I'm a man this won't hurt." He said with a smile. She let out a small laugh and then proceeded to clean the cut; and sure enough, as soon as she touched it he winced and pulled away.

"You're a man huh?" she teased and he shoved her slightly

"So what were you doing home? You football people had a party last night I figured you'd still be drunk"

"Like I said, Sarah has the chicken pox. My mom had to work a double shift so I got stuck with the little brat. Ouch Jesus Q!" he yelled while she pushed down on his cut. She hated when she made fun of his sister. "Why were you outside in the middle of a snow storm without a jacket? And on the wrong side of town no less" He asked

"Long story short. Rachel was in a car accident last night because her mom asked me to give her our baby, and then Rachel's dads took me home and then I snuck out to go see her. She woke up and told me to give her the baby and then her dads overheard the wrong part of the conversation and told me I'm dead to them and I ended up at Brittany's but Santana was there so they didn't let me in. and you know the rest." Quinn said while putting the band aid on the cut "there all finished"

"Ok three things, one- when did you get so good at cleaning up cuts and two- where are you gunna go now? And lastly, what are you doing with the baby?"

"I was a cheerio, you had to clean up yourself and I don't know. Finns? But his mom hates me so I don't know. And I want to give her up for adoption. Our whole situation isn't healthy for a baby, and Shelby will take care of her"

"NOAHHHHHH" a small voice yelled from the hallway

"YEAH?" He yelled back

"IM HUNGRYYY!"

"YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK!" He replied only to receive a soft slap from Quinn.

He sighed and knew he wasn't going to win "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"GRILLED CHEESE"

He sighed and turned to Quinn "Want one?"

"I'd love one." She smiled and he took her hand and led her to the kitchen. He cooked quickly and then went to get his sister. "Wait" Quinn yelled before puck left the room. He turned around and looked confused. "Does she know about me?"

"Of course. I told them the first day I found out." He said while leaving the room. He returned with a small girl who even though she was covered in small red dots, and was a tom boy you could tell she was very beautiful. She had his eyes and was very tall for her age.

"Quinn I presume." She said while taking her seat next to the blonde.

"Yup" She replied quietly.

"Are you and Noah like together?"

Puck spit out his drink and Quinn chocked on her sandwich. Oh god apparently he didn't tell her everything.

"No Sarah, were not. Were good friends though." Puck replied

"Oh" Sarah said looking content with the answer, which Quinn was very thankful for. They ate the rest of the meal talking about Sarah's soccer team, which apparently was undefeated. After a very long lunch there was a knock at the door. When puck returned from answering it he looked rather upset.

"Uh Quinn, Rachel and her dads are here. Should I tell them to leave or um do I let them in?"

Shit, double shit. She defiantly had a bruise on her face which meant they'd ask questions, and she knew this was going to be a terrible talk. He put her elbows on the table and then rested her head in her hands. All of a sudden she felt a big hand rubbing circles on her back, she looked up to see puck next to her.

"Why don't you just talk to them? I'll wait on the other end of the door and if it gets out of hand ill step in."

She nodded slightly and opened the door to the living room. Rachel was seated on the couch with her fathers on either side. She took on the arm chair across from them, and sat at such an angle that they wouldn't see her bruise and looked at the floor.

"Quinn I know we are probably the last people you wanted to see but Puck told me you were here and safe so I took it upon myself to check with my own eyes." Rachel said. Of course shed be the first to speak, typical.

"_Remind me to kill Puck for this" _Quinn thought to herself

"Listen Quinn, Rachel explained everything. That you didn't want to do the adoption but she convinced you to do it. I owe you an apology. What I said was out of line, and completely wrong." Dad said while picking up her jacket and phone and walking it over to her. She accepted them and smiled. She looked at her phone and saw 32 missed calls. 15 from Finn and 17 from Rachel.

"I called Finn, he knows your safe." Rachel said. Quinn nodded slightly and then closed her phone.

"Sweetheart please say something" Daddy said with tears in his eyes.

Quinn still didn't say anything. She left a single tear fall before she wiped it away.

"I know what I did was a terrible, unforgiving thing. But you must believe in second chances. We gave you one, Finn gave you one and now it's your turn to give me one. Please let me prove to you I'm not a monster." Dad said with tears completely filling his eyes. "Please" he whispered at the end.

"I think I'm going to stay at Finn's tonight, and then we can talk in the morning. This is all too much" Quinn said while getting up and turning to walk out of the room when she heard a small gasp.

"Quinn what happened to your face?"

"Not now Rachel, tomorrow" Quinn said while walking into the kitchen and crying into Puck's shoulder.

She wanted to go back, she felt at home there. They treated her well, the baby loved Rachel and it was a stable environment. But she no longer felt loved. The things dad said were beyond terrible, yet she still loved him.

Finn picked her up they spent the night talking everything out. Their options, what would be the best thing to do, etc. The only thing left to do what tell Rachel tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OK so there you have it. i want to know, where do you want quinn to stay, im open for all options. So you have to review because i cant update till you tell me what you think lol love you all<em>**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I KNOW I KNOW im a terrible person and its been a VERY long time. But here is part one of a very interesting trip lmao enjoy everyone. and check out my other story!_**

* * *

><p>8 am… when Quinn said shed let Rachel know in the morning she figured she would be the one to contact Rachel. But apparently she thought wrong. First there was a soft knock, followed by a louder one, followed by a doorbell ring. Then you could tell the Berries got mad, there was the sound of muffled screams, something that sounded like a sledge hammer hitting the door, and a car horn being used to wake Quinn up from her peaceful slumber.<p>

She groaned and nudged Finn "Make them go away. It's too early. Don't they know pregnant people need sleep?"

The tall boy pulled the pillow over his head and complained "They could care less about me; you're the one they want! Please go shut them up."

"But I'm tired. The ba-"

"Please don't pull the baby card this early in the morning. Just go downstairs and tell them to come back later"

"And you think RACHEL will actually listen"

"Good point. Pretend you're sick."

"She'd have a heart attack and fly me to the hospital by helicopter or something"

The jocks head flew up "That would be so cool! Go do it"

"NO" Quinn said while shooting him a look that basically read "don't start with me"

"I was just saying it would be cool. Now go get rid of them"

"My feet hurt I'm due in a month, don't make me walk please"

"I hurt my knee during football I do-"

Suddenly the door flew open and both teens' eyes flew to the door. A very tired and disheveled Carol was at the door.

"Will one of you two please go shut those maniacs up? Its 8 in the morning and I worked the night shift which means I got home 30 MINTUES AGO! NOW MOVE!"

Finn and Quinn both jumped out of bed at the command and ran out the door. Finn proceeded to the kitchen to make himself and their "guests" even if they weren't invited he guessed they'd be hungry. Quinn proceeded to the door, and when she opened it she was greeted by a very sweaty Rachel who was banging both of her snow boots on the door.

"Rachel what the hell?" Quinn said while raising an eyebrow and pointing to the shoes in hand

"I was worried, I didn't hear from you and I uh I just you know panicked and when I went downstairs to come here I saw dad and daddy pacing so I figured they were worried too and they were so we deiced we couldn't wait and we would take the initiative to start this conversation so can we come inside my feet are freezing?" Rachel said while inhaling afterword and hiding the boots behind her back

Quinn stared at her with wide eyes and her mouth hung open. After a few moments she backed away and waved her arms to welcome the family into the home. Rachel walked directly to the couch and sat in the same spot as the night before, and her fathers did the same.

"So um Quinn let's get this over with. I'm assuming by your lack of phone call you will not continue to live with me. What time would you like to collect your things." Rachel said while fiddling with the zipper on her coat.

"You do realize it's 8 o'clock right?"

"Yes… we are aware of this" Daddy said with a slight laugh

"When I lived with you, what time did I usually wake up?" Quinn asked while leaning back a little

Rachel's eyes went wide and she immediately covered her face. "Oh god OH MY GOD you usually slept till around 11 because your pregnant and you need your rest and oh my I woke you up didn't I? That explains why you didn't call earlier, you were sleeping oh m-"

"Rach you're really gunna have to stop doing that" Quinn said with a laugh "Now, about what you said before, I was hoping I wouldn't have to pack."

Rachel removed the hands from her face to reveal a confused yet excited face. Dad and Daddy smiled and you could tell they were very relieved

"You mean it Quinn? You'll stay?" Rachel asked with her smile growing larger with every passing second.

"I mean it. But I'm not going to lie and say it will be back to the way things were. I will most likely be keeping to myself for a while, just till I settle in and feel safe there again. I chose you guys because I know it's a safe environment for my daughter. But I'm not going to lie I'm still very hurt about what happened. "

The whole family looked at their feet and nodded. Sure hearing that must have hurt them but it was the truth and it needed to be said. Quinn stood up, after a little bit of struggling and smiled "Come on, I smell pancakes!"

* * *

><p>After a very very quiet breakfast, a day at the movies with Finn and dinner with Carol it was finally time for Quinn to return "home" Finn dropped her off, gave her a kiss goodbye and wished her luck. She walked to the front door and stared at it. Three days ago she would have used her key to open the door. She would be greeted with smiling faces and she would walk up to her room and lay down in her fluffy bed. Now however it felt wrong. She wasn't sure if she even could walk in… was that still allowed? She decided to know and just see how things go.<p>

When the door opened she was greeted by Rachel holding a tray of cookies "Hello Quinn, welcome home. I made you your favorite cookie! Snicker doodle"

"Thank you" Quinn said gratefully while grabbing one off the tray and stepping inside.

"If you don't mind me asking why did you knock?"

"I wasn't sure if I was allowed to use my key" Quinn admitted, it was better than lying again and It catching up to her.

"Of course you could Quinn! This is your house too don't ever forget that! Now come upstairs for a second I have to talk to you about something" Rachel said while grabbing Quinn's hand and flying up the stairs. She pulled her into her own room and closed the door behind her.

"Now before you say anything I know things won't be like old times and stuff but I need to know what happened to your face and if you will let me put my miracle cream on it" Rachel said while jumping into a cross-legged position on the bed.

"Miracle cream?" Quinn asked

"Yes it works miracles… hence the name. We have regionals tomorrow and I don't want you having that on stage, it may lose us points"

"OH and here I am thinking you cared about how I looked" Quinn mocked while acting hurt

"Oh hush, so can I use it?"

"Yeah sure why not" Quinn said but before she could finish the sentence Rachel was gone. She quickly returned and took her position on the bed once more.

"This will be a little cool, we keep it in the fridge" Rachel said while pouring some cream onto a cloth and began applying it to her face. "So… what happened?"

"When I ran out of the hospital I went to B's house, but Santana wouldn't let me in. So then I was sitting outside when Karofsky found me. I kind of provoked him and made him mad and he punched me. He tried to get me to go to his house and stuff but then Puck came to my rescue."

When the story came to an end Rachel sat there for a few moments letting it all soak in. then slowly her eyes began to thin, you could practically see her blood begin to boil

"Rachel I have seen that look before and if you do anything to anyone I swear I will walk out that door!"

"But Quinn! I have to make sur-"

"No"

"He has to get what wa-"

"No Rachel, Puck already beat him up, Finn got him kicked off football and he cannot come near me at school. It's taken care of"

"So you expect me to sit here"

"Yes, now if you don't mind I really should sleep. Big day tomorrow after all" Quinn said walking over to her dresser to pull out a set of pajamas

"Great idea Quinn, I will follow your lead. Goodnight"

* * *

><p>"GOOD MORNING QUINN! RISE AND SHINE!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs. "Today is the day, Come on I don't want to be late!"<p>

And just like that she was gone. Quinn slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't understand why Mr. Shue wanted a 12 o'clock bus for an event that was merely an hour away and it started at 6. How much time did they need to practice for Christ sake? She slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. She turned the light on and to her surprise the bruise was gone. Who knew Rachel's "miracle cream" would actually work.

She quickly got dressed and walked back to her bedroom. She began leaning over to put on her shoes when she got a terrible pain in her back. After a little bit of breathing she realized it was probably a back pain from being the size of a house and wrote it off.

Eight hours later they finally finished. Their regional performance was over and she felt good about it, no better than good; she felt great. The group was running off stage to their room when she felt as though she peed herself as she struggled to keep up with the pack.

"_Great how embarrassing. I didn't even know I had to pee"_ Quinn thought as she looked down but then realized that that was defiantly what they talked about in her pregnancy books. "_don't freak out Quinn you know what this is. Just go get Finn and everything will be alright"_ She thought as she tried to calm herself down.

She walked over to the room to see everyone joking around and having a good time. Sure she ahted to be the one to ruin that but I mean hey… she was in labor after all

"Uh guys…" Quinn said out loud but no one could hear her over their celebrating "Finn…" she said slightly louder but it still didn't make a difference. "FINN!" she yelled at the top of her voice

The whole club looked at her confused

"My water just broke"

"What?" they all yelled in unison. Finn stood up so fast she was sure he was going to jump right out of his shoes.

"My water just broke. I'm in labor." She repeated so it would sink into their brains.

"You're sure?" Finn said while walking over to her and grabbing her hand

"Positive. I also felt these weird pains all day like they were back pain or something but I know they weren't" She said while her face started turning red from embarrassment. I mean how could she not figure out that she was in labor?

"Ok let's not panic" Mr. Shue said while trying to calm the group of teenagers who looked very frazzled. "Finn stay with Quinn and keep her calm. I'm going to go to the bus. Everyone else just… stay out of the way"

"Why didn't you tell me you were having contractions?" Finn asked while helping Quinn into her seat on the couch.

"I didn't really think it was that I thought it was those practice ones I read about in my books. Plus I figured Rachel would kill me if I ruined the competition for no reason."

"Look what you did Rachel!" Kurt added from across the room "You made a girl afraid to admit she's in labor because of your controlling personality."

"Lay off guys, I was joking around" Quinn said looking at Rachel who gave her a grateful smile in return.

"How long have they been going on?" Rachel asked from across the room

"Since you woke me up" Quinn admitted quietly. The whole room gasped then got quiet. Lucky for Quinn Mr. Shue barged in and broke the silence.

"Bad news I can't find the bus driver, good news he left the keys in the ignition. Come on ill drive"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Shue it's been 20 min, these things are starting to hurt where's the hospital?" Quinn asked while calming herself down from a slightly painful contraction<p>

"UM I'm not really sure… It's really dark I make have made a wrong tu-"

"WHAT!" Finn yelled from his spot behind Quinn's back. "Mr. Shue are we lost!"

"I um yes, But don't worry I will get us out in no time." He said while picking up the map next to him and staring at it.

"Oh my god. She's gunna pop on the bus! This is some days of our lives shit!" Santana yelled from the back of the bus.

"Santana stop scaring her. That's not gunna ha-"

**POP! **A loud noise rang through the bus causing everyone to scream the bus began to swerve and Mr. Shue pulled over. He quickly ran out the door and went to see what happened. After a few moments he returned and ruffled his hair.

"So um the tire popped, while I was looking at the map I kind of hit a tree stump"

"No problem. My dad owns a car repair thing, I can fix it." Kurt said while standing up and asking Mike and Matt to help him.

"That's great but um… what do you do if there's no jack on the bus…"

"Oh shit... are we stuck here?" Puck asked

"Yes"

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW! i love them they make my day! dont forget to look up my other story and i hope you all enjoyed it. <em>**


	16. Chapter 16

OH YEAH UPDATE YEAH! lol sorry had to do it. anyway here you go, i do not own glee and hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh shit... are we stuck here?" Puck asked <em>

"_Yes" _

Quinn stood up and walked to her bag, pulled out her phone and turned to everyone. "Ok this is isn't bad. Everyone take out their phone. Those of you with smart phones Google maps where we are or something, Rachel call your dad, he's a doctor so he should know what I should do until the ambulance arrives, Finn you do the same. Mr. Shue call 911 and everyone else call their parents to see if they can come find us." She said as she began pacing back and forth throughout the bus. Everyone nodded and did as they were told. Quinn dialed 911 also but only received a loud screetch coming through the line. She quickly pulled it away from her ear and looked at the screen.** Call failed**. She scrolled through the menu to see a large red x through the signal symbol.

"Dead"

"I've got nothing"

"Nope"

"Could anyone get through?" the girl asked, only to receive a bunch of scared heads shaking in unison. "Shit, ok. Mr. Shue, Mike and Matt go get the bus's emergency kit and set up flairs and see if it has a radio. Kurt. Puck and Finn go try to fix the tire. Use anything you can find just get it fixed ok?"

"NO not ok! I'm not leaving you" Finn protested walking towards her and grabbing her hand

"Don't worry. This will take hours. You being gone for a few minutes won't change anything, I promise, you won't miss a thing" replied Quinn with a smile.

"Alright guys, you heard her. Let's do our jobs." Finn said as he followed the pack out of the bus but he stopped right before the door and turned to the girls "Take care of her"

"We will" they all replied in unison and he went to help the other guys.

Quinn continued pacing and began taking deep breaths

"Sho- Shouldn't you sit down?" Tina asked

"I uh no I just need to keep busy" The pregnant girl replied

"Why? I have to agree with Tina on this one Quinn. I'm not sure walking around is best in this situation. The books say to relax when the contractions are less intense that way when it's at the peak you will be ener-"

"Oh god" Quinn mumbled as she bent over slightly in pain and she grabbed the top of a chair, the other on her stomach. Rachel ran to her side and grabbed her waist to support the blonde incase the pain got too much and she lost balance. The girl's eyes were closed tight and her jaw was clenched. She began to breathe deep through her nose and out through her mouth. Once the pain began to subside she went right into pacing once more.

"Quinn please sit down" Rachel pleaded as she watched the girl walk down the aisle once more only to see her shake her head in protest

"No, if I sit down that will mean that it's time for her to come. I can't give birth on a bus. I need to be in a hospital with doctors and nurses and medicine!" She cried as a single tear slid down her cheek but she quickly brushed it away hoping no one would notice.

"I don't think it works that way mama. If she's comin'… she's comin'. You can't argue with her" Mercedes said

"Nope, I will make sure she doesn't come out. I'll keep my legs closed" Quinn said

"If only she did that 8 months ago we wouldn't be in this situation" mumbled a very annoyed Latina from the back of the bus

"Shut up Santana you're not helping!" Rachel yelled back at her, storming towards her

"I'm just speaking the truth Rupaul! If she wasn't such a whore and didn't sleep with my boyfriend we'd be at the competition still"

"You should be flattered, she was following in your footsteps you slut!" Rachel yelled back, which received a chorus of "ohs" in return. Santana rose to her feet and slapped the girl across the face. Rachel's eyes grew with rage and she lunged at the girl but Santana was too fast. She grabbed the girls hair and quickly brought her to the ground.

Quinn was watching in amazement as she felt another contraction come on. She grabbed the chair and looked at her phone. Only 6 minutes apart. She kept breathing but the pain was much worse than last time and the fact that her friends were fighting was not helping. "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT? I'm in labor and you guys are fighting each other! Are you kidding?"

They stopped and looked up at the girl who was slowly breathing with beads of sweat slowly starting to form on her forehead. Rachel shrugged the girl off of her and got to her feet. She went over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry your right. You had another one already?"

"Yeah, do me a favor and go get Finn?" She said slowly as she tried to continue breathing. Rachel nodded and waved Mercedes over to take over supporting the blonde and once she did Rachel left and got Finn.

After a few moments Finn sprinted onto the bus covered in grease and immediately took her hand. "Hey baby. How are you doing?" he asked with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Not good, they're really close together now. How's the tire?" She asked

"The hole is more of a crater, there's nothing we can patch it with, and we can't put on the spare because we obviously can't pick up the bus but Kurt's still trying to figure it out. Mr. Shue put out all the flairs and got the radio working but so far no one is on any of the channels."

"Alright, Rachel go tell Mike and Matt to keep trying channels and for Kurt to keep going with the tire. Tell Mr. Shue and Puck to come back." Quinn said and Rachel did as she was told.

"How are you so calm?" Finn asked as he brushed the hair away from Quinn's face and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not. I can just hide emotions well. Don't you remember my family?" She said with a small laugh that was quickly taken back when she felt yet another contraction. She grabbed Finn's hand and began trying to breathe but this one was a whole different breed. She let out a soft cry and then a small gasp for air.

"That's it baby, just breathe. Stay calm and relax. That's it, breathe in and out." Finn said while rubbing small circles on her back. When the contraction stopped she looked at him and smiled. She mouthed small thanks before Mr. Shue and Puck returned.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mr. Shue asked as he looked around the bus

"Her contractions are becoming really intense. She can barely continue her breathing." Finn said as he sat down on a chair. He then took Quinn's hips and guided her into the seat beside him. His arms were wrapped around her stomach, rubbing small circles over her belly.

"Why is this all going so fast?" Puck asked as kneelt on the chair behind them, and resting his arms on the top of their chair to watch over them.

"Well because of Quinn's small stature and this is her first pregnancy it can progress rather quickly. I wouldn't be surprised if she has the baby within the next hour" replied Rachel as she went to her bag and pulled out what to expect when you're expecting. "Didn't you read the book I got you Quinn?"

The girl shook her head no and tears began streaming down her face "I thought I had more time"

"Way to go berry. You're just pissing everyone off today" The mohawked boy said angrily.

"You should've seen her fight Santana, it was beyond crazy!" Mercedes laughed

"I kicked her ass. It wasn't even a fig-"

"AHHHH" Screamed Quinn as she felt yet another contraction come on. "Oh god, make it stop. Please" She said as she began gasping for air

"If I could I would baby. Just keep breathing ok? In and-"

"SHUT UP! You have no idea how much this hurts!" She said as she hit his hand away from hers and she tried to get up but he quickly pulled her back down

"I know it hurts baby but you can't run from this. Please just calm down and take my hand again"

She did as she was told, closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. When it ended she opened her eyes to see a sea full of surprised, scared faces. "Sorry" She muttered, somewhat embarrassed from the scene she just put on.

"Don't be sorry Quinn. We are well aware that this is a painful process. We should really check how far along you are." Mr. Shue said as he filled through the pages of the book. "According to this if you are more than 8 centimeters dilated we should have you start pushing"

"How do we know how big that is?" Finn asked while continuing to rub circles around her stomach. Quinn's eyes were now closed and her head was resting on Finn's shoulder, while taking slow calming breaths

"Um it says we take two fingers and we-"

"No way any of you are feeling around down there. We should just wait for the ambulance. They'll come right?" Finn said. He didn't like the idea of people looking at his girlfriend's private area.

"We can't wait forever. If they don't come soon we can't just expect Quinn to stay in labor for days on end. One of us will have to do some-"

"Rachel can do it" Quinn said

"Excuse me? I must have heard you wrong, what did you say?" Rachel asked in disbelief

"Your dads a doctor and I know that you watch A Baby Story with him every night. You tried to hide it from me because you thought it would make me worried but sometimes I would sit on the stairs and watch it with you in the middle of the night. I know you know what to do. Please Rachel… I'm so scared" Quinn said while beginning to cry.

"I uh Shit… fine! But everyone else needs to stay on the left side of the bus! No one will see down there but me got it?" Everyone nodded in agreement and moved to the other side of the bus. Rachel sat across from the blonde. "OK Quinn can you lay down for me? Also can you put a leg on either side of me?"

The blonde nodded and put both hands on the seat. She lifted herself up and went parallel with the seat and then waited for Finn to adjust behind her before leaning back onto his chest. Rachel then took her legs and placed them on the chairs on either side.

"I uh I'm going to take your underwear off now ok?" Rachel said trying to keep the blonde calm by walking her through step by step. The blonde nodded and grabbed Finn's hand, something she always did when she was nervous.

Rachel swallowed the golf ball sized lump that had formed in her throat before moving closer to the blonde. She closed her eyes and removed the underwear.

"Look everyone Berry's dream has come true!" Santana yelled

"GOD DAMMIT SATAN! If I am going to deliver this child I am going to have to ask you to shut up or leave. Either one, because I am certain that delivering my best friends baby is not my dream. If you have anything else to say please just bite your tongue." Yelled a very annoyed diva

"Guys calm down. Quinn does not need any more stress right now so let's all just put our differences aside for her. Ok" Mr. Shue said calmly

"No not ok! I bet she's faking it. Only 40 minutes ago she was fine and now she's in pain? I'm not buying it" Santana said while folding her arms

"S if you don't shut up right now I am going to deny you of sex for the rest of the month. Got it?" Brittany said. Santana narrowed her eyes and then nodded slightly. B's face light up as she turned to Quinn "There you go."

Quinn gave a grateful smile before she felt another contraction coming. She groaned and closed her eyes tightly. Rachel hesitated but then lifted up the girls dress to see what was happening

"Well?" Finn asked as he patted Quinn's forehead with the tie from his costume

"I don't know." She said honestly

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I have no idea what to look for. It looks like a girls privates." She said while looking up at Quinn and frowning "Do you feel the ring of fire yet?"

"Wh- What's that?" She asked out of breath from the painful contraction that just subsided.

"It's when the baby is about to crown and you'll feel as though you are on fire."

The blonde went white "No, does that always happen?" Rachel nodded "Well looks like I have another thing to look forward too... I do feel pressure though"

"That's good!" Rachel said all too enthusiastically. "That means the baby is coming"

"Obviously" Mercedes said with a laugh

Quinn chuckled at that before hell broke loose once more.

"That one was only 3 minutes apart" Mr. Shue said as he looked up from his watch "It must be coming now right?"

"That usually is a sign that she's coming yes but I do not see the head. Usually you would have to feel inside the cana-"

"RACH! Please just stop and tell me if you see anything" Quinn pleaded

"I already told you Quinn I cannot but I think you should start pushing ok? So on the next contraction I want you to push"

The blonde started crying and buried her head into Finn's chest. "Why is this happening? This isn't fair"

"I know baby, but think soon your daughter will be here! It will all be worth it." He said as he pecked her forehead and wiped the hair from her face. "I love you so much Quinn Fabray, you are the bravest girl I ever met. If anyone can do this it's you"

3 minutes later it started again. Quinn pulled her legs close to her and began pushing. She turned beat red and leaned forward. "OH GOD I FEEL THE FIRE!" She cried

"That's a good thing! I love you Quinn don't give up keep pushing" Finn said with encouragement

"I HATE YOU PUCK! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"Hey, don't put this on me it takes two to tango"

"SHUT UP! YOU AND YOUR DAMN WINE"

"Quinn I can see the head! Stop pushing for a second" Rachel squealed as she lifted her head up from under the blonde's skirt. "Guys I need towels, water and scissors"

"Scissors?" A confused Finn asked

"Yes, we will need to cut the umbilical cord. Now come on, I need the supplies!" Rachel said while going back under the dress

Mercedes returned with a bottle of water, and a small black box. "Lucky for you mama Kurt brought his sewing kit. I'm sure there's scissors in there."

"Perfect" Rachel said while accepting the box from her and then placing it down next to her "Towels?"

"Sorry we looked everywhere there aren't any" Brittany said while returning to her rightful spot next to Santana

"Ok… Puck, I need the shirt you came here with along with the hoodie you're wearing right now"

"What why mine!" He complained

"Because you were the second half of the tango hot shot. Now move"

"AHHHHH" Quinn screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt another contraction start up. She began pushing and Rachel went back under the skirt

"Quinn you're going to have to push harder, the baby isn't moving"

"I'm pushing as hard as I can" She said through her clutched jaw

"Please baby, just try harder" Finn calmly said in her ear

"SHUT UP! I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!"

"I wasn't saying you weren-"

"JUST SHUT UP! AHHHH YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCKKKKK" With the last word she pushed harder than before

"That's it Quinn. The head is almost out keep it going please" Rachel encouraged

When the contraction subsided she collapsed onto Finn's chest and began crying harder than ever "I can't do this. I'm tired, the ring of fire is complete bull shit and the baby's head isn't even out yet!"

"You're so close Quinn! Please don't stop." Rachel said while rubbing her knee

"You don't understand. None of you do! This REALLY hurts"

"I know and I wish I could make it stop but you have to get your baby girl out." Rachel said while grabbing the water bottle and handing it to Finn. The boy took the cap off and allowed the blonde to drink from it; he then put some water on the tie and blotted her head with it. Rachel then opened the box and pulled out the scissors and then took Pucks sweatshirt and laid it over her lap.

A contraction came more quickly this time and the blonde bore down once more. She screamed like her life depended on it and the whole bus cheered her on.

"The head is out Quinn! She's got blonde hair! Keep going!" Rachel said as she grabbed the head to guide the baby. After a few more moments the shoulders followed and the baby slid onto pucks sweatshirt.

"You did it baby she's here!" Finn said kissing his girlfriend's cheek and then turning his attention to Rachel who was busy cleaning the baby off. The gently cry will be a noise Quinn will never forget.

She picked up the Scissors and handed them to Puck but he waved his hand "Let Finn do that, he's more of a father than I am"

Finn smiled gratefully and cut the cord. Once finished she wrapped the baby in Pucks shirt and placed her in Quinn's arms.

"She's beautiful" Mercedes said as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Obviously. Look at her parents" Puck said while reaching forward and stroking the child's hair "She's going to be a heart breaker"

"Let's give them some alone time" Mr. Shue said while ushering the kids away, but before Rachel could leave Quinn stopped her "Rach wait" Rachel did as she was told and turned around "Thank you, and I thought you should know her name. This is Bethany Rachel Fabray."

"Wait Rachel?" She asked in confusion

"You are her big sister, and you delivered her. Shelby already said we could name her whatever we wanted so I decided she should have my last name so I'm always with her and your name so she will never forget what you did on this day. I love you sister"

"I love you both" Rachel said with a smile. "Now I need to leave before I cry" she said while wiping away the single tear that escaped and walking towards the back of the bus. Leaving Quinn alone with Finn and Beth.

"I can't believe that just happened" Quinn laughed "I'm so ending up on the news"

"Definitely But leave it to a Fabray to know how to make an entrance" Finn joked

"Do you think she'll be happy… with Shelby I mean" Quinn asked looking down at her daughter who now was grasping her finger

"I know so. I love you Quinn. You are the bravest person I know."

"GUYS I SEE CAR LIGHTS!" Kurt yelled as he ran into the Bus. "They have sirens on too! They're here!"

A man wearing a uniform ran up to Quinn and took her arm. "ma'am I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yes, but please just check Beth" Quinn begged

"You are a bigger concern at the moment. My partner will be here shortly to check her out. You know Ma'am, your extremely lucky; you must have a guardian angel out there."

Quinn smiled and laughed. "I know I do, yet they like to test my strength"

2 hours later, Quinn was peacefully sleeping in the hospital, Finn by her side. Puck was with Beth in the nursery with Shelby. For once it seemed like the world was right, like nothing was out of place. Although the road has been a difficult one, it was one Quinn wouldn't change for anything.

* * *

><p><em>CORNY ending I know I know but I didn't know what else to write. Anyway that's the end of it. I was gunna make this two chapters but I was so tired of writing two stories at once so I said screw it. anyways love you all who have reviewed and everyone who liked the story. <em>


End file.
